Mi presa
by sagawinchester
Summary: Aizen necesita acceder al gigai de Rukia para obtener el Hogyoku que no pudo robar en la Sociedad de Almas. Manda a uno de sus Espadas a capturarla y llevarla al castillo de Las Noches para efectuar la extracción. Luego de completar la misión, Grimmjow quiere distraerse un poco aunque le haya sido negado acercarse a la shinigami. GrimmRuki, lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo esta vez una historia GrimmRuki. Como podrán ver en mi perfil, también es OTP jaja ya que a muchos no les gusta Orihime, pensé que sería bueno escribir algo para los fans de Rukia. Es un personaje muy distinto pero igualmente es de mis favoritos. Disfrútenla y dejen su comentario, nos leemos pronto c;**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tite Kubo.**

 **MI PRESA**

 **Capítulo 1: La llegada a Las Noches.**

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

-Parece que todo fue de acuerdo al plan. La shinigami está en nuestro poder y sus amigos no tardarán en venir a buscarla. Voy a asignar a uno de ustedes a su cuidado –dijo Aizen cuando estábamos todos sentados a la mesa.

No me agradaban las tareas de niñera, así que por mí podía mandar a quien se le diera la gana. Seguramente mandaría a Aaroniero o a Szayel, eran lo suficientemente imbéciles como para una tarea de ese nivel.

Incluso podría mandar al idiota de Ulquiorra. Ese maldito se paseaba por el castillo como si le perteneciera. Tal vez se la chupaba a Aizen todas las mañanas para mantenerlo contento. Sonreí divertido por la imagen. El número 4 de rodillas frente al otro mamón sólo por gusto y complacencia.

Cómo me gustaría arrancarle la cabeza para que supiera quién de los dos era el más fuerte.

-¿Dije algo divertido, Grimmjow? –preguntó Aizen.

Todos me estaban mirando, me di cuenta que seguía sonriendo por mi imagen mental.

-No –respondí.

-Mañana sabrán quién es el que está a cargo –todos asentimos y nos levantamos para retirarnos-. Y una cosa más. No la subestimen.

¿No subestimar a una shinigami de bajo nivel? Ya le había atravesado el estómago una vez. No sería problema para nadie.

Llegamos a la sala común y me dejé caer en uno de los sillones. Nnoitra y Ulquiorra estaban también ahí. Los demás ya se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Así que, ¿cómo era Kurosaki Ichigo? –Preguntó Nnoitra- Espero que lo que dicen de él le haga justicia. ¿Lo mataste?

-Si Tousen no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, habría acabado con ese marica de una vez por todas –respondí enfadado. En verdad que estaba disfrutando partirle la cara al shinigami.

-No deberías subestimarlo. Su reiatsu se compara al de un capitán, es un shinigami muy poderoso.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Ulquiorra. Si ese es el nivel de los capitanes, hasta el más débil de los arrancar acabaría con toda la Sociedad de Almas de un golpe.

-Debí suponerlo. Te faltaron las agallas para darle el golpe final –se burló Nnoitra.

-¡No me jodas con eso! De todas formas las órdenes eran simplemente capturar a la shinigami. Mi pelea con Kurosaki fue pura entretención. Si lo que dice Aizen es cierto, ellos vendrán a rescatarla y entonces podré terminar lo que empecé.

Ulquiorra movió la cabeza negativamente. Se levantó sin decir nada y se retiró a su habitación. Nnoitra también se puso de pie y me dirigió una mirada socarrona por encima del hombro.

-Avísame cuando te crezca un par y pelees con él –dijo.

Bufé molesto. ¿Y esa maldita cuchara andante qué se creía? Tendría mi revancha con Kurosaki y después de matarlo le iba a arrancar los dientes a Nnoitra de uno por uno. Y también a Tousen por haber interrumpido mi pelea.

Mientras tanto, pensé en visitar a nuestra nueva prisionera. Tal vez la molestara un poco para liberar mi frustración.

Bajé al sótano donde tenían el calabozo. Había un guardia parado afuera de la última celda. Al verme, me cerró el paso.

-Aizen-sama ha ordenado que nadie se acerque a la prisionera hasta el día de mañana.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No me des órdenes a mí, arrancar. Lárgate antes de que te corte la puta cabeza.

El semblante del guardia palideció y se retiró sin decir una sola palabra. Después de todo no era ningún idiota.

Lo observé salir del calabozo y volví mi vista a la celda. La shinigami estaba tirada en la cama, inconsciente. Su uniforme estaba abierto hasta la cintura y en su lugar tenía una venda manchada de sangre que le cubría el pecho y el abdomen.

Pensándolo bien, parecía que me había pasado un poco con ella. Noquearla habría sido suficiente. Ese hoyo pudo haberla matado. Sin embargo, la pelea con Kurosaki se había puesto más interesante al ver su reacción ante su amiga casi muerta. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Entré en la celda y me acerqué lentamente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando que reaccionara al sentir mi reiatsu. No respondió, por lo que le di una patada en una pierna para que despertara.

-¡Hey, levántate!

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Díganme, ¿quién de ustedes dos es el más fuerte?_

 _Palidecí. Un arrancar había aparecido frente a nosotros y por el aura que emanaba sabía que era uno muy fuerte. Había dicho que era el número 6. Se trataba de un Espada. Ichigo no estaba preparado para esa pelea, tenía que advertirle para que escapara y se pusiera a salvo. Yo pediría ayuda al Seireitei para que mandaran un capitán a hacerse cargo. Podía mantenerlo unos minutos si usaba toda mi fuerza y liberaba mi sello._

 _-¡Ichigo, corre!_

 _Entonces sucedió. En una milésima de segundo el arrancar me había atravesado el estómago y me había hecho escupir sangre. Lo último que pude ver antes de desmayarme fue la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo mientras el arrancar le atestaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro, tirándolo a unos metros de ahí…_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Desperté sobresaltada y me incorporé rápidamente al escuchar un grito y sentir la fuerte patada que alguien me había dado. Sentí un agudo dolor en mi abdomen y ahogué un grito. Abrí los ojos y miré alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto gris y oscuro. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba pobremente y pasaron unos segundos hasta que mi vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad. Entonces vi al hombre que estaba parado junto a mí y me estremecí al ver lo alto que era y su expresión de enojo. Su mirada era intimidante. Lo reconocí por la máscara y el pelo azul como el arrancar que me había atacado, pero su reiatsu se sentía distinto. Mucho más denso. Entonces caí en la cuenta, si yo estaba ahí, ¿dónde estaba Ichigo?

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? –pregunté en un susurro, temiendo la respuesta.

-Probablemente muerto. Pero deberías preocuparte más por saber dónde estás tú –respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado que me puso la piel de gallina.

No, Ichigo no podía estar muerto. ¿O sí?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú y por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Hablas demasiado, shinigami.

-Me llamo Rukia, no shinigami.

-Me importan un carajo los nombres, puedo decirte perra o esclava si me da la puta gana.

Busqué a tientas en la cama para encontrar mi Zanpakutou. El hombre no pasó por alto esto y soltó una carcajada. Su máscara se movía al igual que su mandíbula.

-No te molestes. Te la quitamos para que no intentes algo estúpido. Y este cuarto anula tus poderes, así que tampoco podrás hacer esos hechizos que hacen los de tu clase.

-Se llama kidou, y es un arma muy potente para los shinigamis.

-No vine aquí a aprender de los shinigamis. Te dije que me importaban un carajo los nombres. Y hablarás sólo cuando yo lo ordene.

Me dio una bofetada y gemí de dolor. Traté de levantarme para escapar pero me detuvo del hombro y me tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

-Mala idea –y me dio otra bofetada.

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla herida y derramé un par de lágrimas de dolor y frustración.

-¡Dime de una puta vez dónde estoy y qué es lo que quieres de mí! –grité.

-Tienes una boca muy sucia –respondió el hombre y levantó la mano para darme otro golpe. Me cubrí el rostro en un acto reflejo.

Sentí otra patada en la pierna. Más dolor.

-Maldita. Si Aizen no te necesitara, ahorita mismo te partiría en dos con mi espada.

Lo miré con enojo. Quería lastimarlo por lo que me había hecho. A pesar del dolor, levanté mi pierna para darle una patada con todas mis fuerzas, pero la interceptó sin ningún problema.

-¿Quieres jugar sucio? Por mí está bien –respondió con una diabólica sonrisa.

Se colocó encima de mí y me dio otra bofetada. De inmediato empecé a tirar golpes y patadas para quitármelo de encima. Sentí otra punzada de dolor en el abdomen y más sangre salió de mi herida. Entonces agarró mis manos y las puso encima de mi cabeza. Apresó mis piernas con las suyas. Tenía mucha fuerza.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó.

Sujetó mis muñecas con una mano y puso la otra alrededor de mi cuello. No podía respirar.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

La perra se movía como una lombriz. Tuve que tomarla fuertemente de las manos para que no me golpeara. La tomé del cuello fácilmente, no era rival para mí.

Quería que supiera quién de los dos era superior, y me importaba un carajo si tenía que atravesarle el estómago nuevamente para que lo entendiera.

Aproveché para observarla. Su piel era muy suave y blanca. Era muy delgada y pequeña, tal vez por eso la diferencia de fuerzas era más notoria. Vi que le seguía saliendo sangre del abdomen y la sentí temblar debajo de mí. Así que la solté y aspiró pesadamente.

-No estás en condiciones de pelear, shinigami. Pero tal vez cuando te recuperes te conceda el honor de romperte algunos huesos.

Volteó la cara hacia la pared mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Me dieron ganas de gritarle que me mirara a los ojos cuando le estuviera hablando.

Su herida sangraba más y ella no hacía ningún ruido. Estaba jugando a ser valiente. Interesante. Estuve a punto de darle otra bofetada cuando empezó a suplicar que no la lastimara.

Patético. Creí que me daría más batalla. La solté y me quité de encima. La observé un momento y me di la vuelta para salir de la celda. Había arruinado mi entretenimiento.

-Nos vemos pronto, shinigami.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Abrí lentamente los ojos al escuchar sus pasos alejarse y suspiré aliviada. Observé un momento mi vendaje lleno de sangre y me coloqué mi uniforme nuevamente. Me dolía muchísimo, pero tenía que salir de ahí ya mismo.

Quería regresar el tiempo y advertir a Ichigo para que escapara, quería volver a casa con él, mi hermano y mis amigos, quería matar al hombre de hace un momento y hacer que se ahogara con esa estúpida máscara.

Pero herida, sin mis poderes, sin mi Zanpakutou y sin tener idea de dónde estaba, eso era casi imposible.

Aizen. Ese bastardo estaba detrás de todo esto. Él había escapado a Hueco Mundo, así que lo más probable era que me encontrara en alguna prisión del lugar.

Traté de concentrarme en sentir el reiatsu de algún otro shinigami pero lo único que percibí fue el de más arrancar en la cercanía. Y se trataba de algunos muy poderosos, a juzgar por la densidad.

Me levanté como pude y me acerqué a la reja. Afuera no había nadie. Estaba yo sola. Tenía que idear un plan para salir de ahí en la primera oportunidad que se me presentara. Mis piernas temblaron y me desplomé en el piso antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Regresé frustrado a mi habitación. Esa estúpida había arruinado mi diversión con su lloriqueo. Tenía que desquitarme con alguien, pronto.

Al día siguiente, Aizen nos mandó llamar para anunciar quién estaría a cargo de la shinigami.

-Mis infiltrados me han comentado que ya pusieron en alerta a la Sociedad de Almas sobre su desaparición, por lo que no tardarán en ponerse en movimiento y venir a Hueco Mundo a rescatarla. Estimo que por el recorrido y nuestras barreras de seguridad, tardará cerca de una semana. Hasta entonces, Ulquiorra se encargará de ella.

Como siempre, Ulquiorra no cuestionó nada y simplemente asintió. El subordinado ejemplar. Grandísimo marica. Sería difícil acercarme a la shinigami con Ulquiorra alrededor.

-Vuelvan a sus labores. Y esto va para todos ustedes: no se acerquen a ella. Especialmente tú, Grimmjow.

-¡No me he acercado a la shinigami! –grité molesto.

-Me dijeron que anoche le hiciste una visita.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Es una advertencia. Controla tus impulsos y mantente al margen.

De reojo vi que Nnoitra sonreía con sorna. Le iba a arrancar el otro ojo si seguía burlándose.

-Pueden retirarse. Menos tú, Harribel.

Salí molesto del castillo. Seguramente el guardia le había dicho que fui anoche. Ese soplón me las iba a pagar. Por lambiscón y porque tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

También estaba molesto con Ulquiorra. Me molestaba su estúpida expresión seria y que Aizen le tuviera la confianza como para dejarlo con la shinigami. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no lo dejaría quedarse con mi presa.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Desperté en la cama y lo primero que vi fue a un extraño hombre de lentes y cabello rosa. Al sentir su aura supe que se trataba de otro Espada. Tenía cara de maniaco a pesar de estar serio. Me quedé paralizada, esperando un comportamiento similar al de la noche anterior. Pero sólo se sentó en la cama y me observó de pies a cabeza. Extrañamente, no sentí la misma vibración que con el peliazul. Parecía estar estudiando mis heridas._

 _-Szayel Aporro Granz, espada número 8. Te daré algo para tu herida._

 _Sacó un pomito transparente con un líquido morado adentro y me lo acercó a la boca. La mantuve cerrada y lo fulminé con la mirada._

 _-No necesito tu ayuda –respondí firmemente._

 _-Ustedes los shinigamis y su arrogancia. Si quisiera matarte no necesitaría veneno. Simplemente mis manos. No, una de ellas._

 _Lo evalué con la mirada mientras trataba de averiguar si era de fiar. Supuse que tenía razón, después de todo yo estaba en su territorio. Tomé el pomo y bebí el contenido de dudosa procedencia. Tenía una consistencia viscosa y el sabor era asquerosamente amargo._

 _-Tengo que cambiarte la venda. Vas a sanar pero tomará unos días. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se infecte tu herida hasta entonces._

 _Retrocedí en la cama. No había forma de que fuera a desvestirme._

 _-No me toques –le dije enojada._

 _-Simplemente cambiaré la venda. Puedo hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas._

 _-De ninguna manera._

 _Suspiró, evidentemente frustrado._

 _-No estás en posición de exigir nada. De todas formas haré lo que deba hacer. ¿Vas a cooperar o tengo que darte un veneno paralizante?_

 _Suspiré derrotada. Me recosté en la cama y me quitó la venda. De inmediato cubrí mis pechos en señal de vergüenza. Rodó los ojos. Me colocó la venda limpia y recogió la que estaba manchada de sangre._

 _-Ahora dime, ¿quién te hizo esos golpes? No recuerdo habértelos visto cuando llegaste._

 _-No sé su nombre. En el mundo humano se presentó como la sexta espada, pero no recuerdo nada más. Anoche vino a darme la bienvenida._

 _Szayel frunció el entrecejo._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-Básicamente me golpeó varias veces para establecer jerarquía e hizo que mi herida se agravara._

 _-No me sorprende. Hoy te asignarán un cuidador. Le informaré de esto a Aizen-sama –se levantó para irse pero lo detuve del brazo._

 _-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? Somos enemigos. Si esto es una trampa y lo que me diste era veneno, te juro que…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme? No en esas condiciones, shinigami. Además, no tengo nada contra ti, sólo sigo órdenes._

 _Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la celda._

 _Suspiré. Me llevé una mano al abdomen y pude sentir lentamente cómo iba desapareciendo el dolor. Volví a ponerme mi uniforme y me acosté de lado. No tardé en quedarme dormida._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Había regresado a mi habitación y estaba acostado en mi cama. Tocaron la puerta. No quería que nadie me molestara.

-Largo –respondí.

Volvieron a tocar y me levanté a abrir, dispuesto a arrancarle las putas manos a quien hubiera tocado.

-Dije que largo, maldita sea.

Me quedé congelado. Era Harribel. Con ese maldito atuendo que apenas cubría lo necesario y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Me observaba fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra. Retomé la compostura.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté enfadado.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba acaso soñando? ¿Harribel pidiéndome que la invitara a pasar a mi cuarto? Debía ser una maldita broma.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, pensé en hacerte compañía. Estaba muy aburrida y me di cuenta que realmente nunca hemos hablado.

Jodidamente sospechoso. Esa reinita que se paseaba como si fuera la última alma en Hueco Mundo con sus tres lapas pegadas al cuerpo de repente quería entablar una conversación conmigo. Bueno, mientras no me molestara, me daba igual.

Dejé abierta la puerta para que entrara y me dejé caer boca abajo en la cama. Entró después de mí y se sentó a mi lado. Me miraba fijamente en silencio. No tenía ni idea de qué podía platicar con ella. ¿Cuál forma de combate te gusta más? ¿Cuál es tu resurrección? ¿Prefieres sangre o vísceras? No, sólo sonaría como un loco y esa era precisamente la imagen que los demás tenían de mí.

-Sé lo que piensas –dijo.

-No sabía que podías leer la mente.

-No, pero no soy idiota.

-¿Qué?

-No finjas que no sabes. He notado cómo me miras. Demonios, he notado cómo me miran todos.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Todos quieren comerme viva, Starrk, Nnoitra, Yammy, ese maldito viejo verde, incluso el idiota de Ichimaru. Creo que sólo Ulquiorra me mira indiferente, pero supongo que así es con todos.

-Eres el único trozo de carne entre los lobos. No hay mucho de dónde escoger.

Sabía que eso era una gran mentira. Todo el tiempo recibíamos propuestas de arrancar y fracciones para satisfacer nuestros deseos, pero pensé que no estaría mal elevar un poco su ego.

-¿Entonces lo niegas?

-¿Negar qué? –pregunté enfadado.

-Que me has visto con deseo. Sólo dime la verdad y tal vez podamos arreglarnos.

De nuevo, demasiado sospechoso. Probablemente era una trampa.

-No lo niego, pero eso no significa que haré un movimiento contigo.

Sabía perfectamente que si le ponía un dedo encima sería el mismo que me metería por donde no me daba la luz. No iba a arriesgarme con ella. Además, tenía mi vista en otro objetivo de cabello corto y negro.

Soltó un bufido y se puso de pie.

-Bien, como quieras –respondió.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Ya te dije, sólo quería platicar ya que…

-La verdad.

Me miró como sopesando sus posibilidades de inventar cualquier excusa. Suspiró derrotada.

-Aizen me pidió que me acercara a ti e hiciera lo que tú desearas. Cree que estás deseoso de violencia y sexo. Mala combinación; te quiere lejos de la prisionera.

Así que eso era. Esa zorra había venido a mi habitación, toda comprensiva, amable y llena de insinuaciones, únicamente por órdenes de Aizen. No iba a participar en su pequeño jueguito. Y no había forma en que me quitara de la cabeza a la shinigami. Ahora con más razón quería acercarme a ella. Ya encontraría la forma de burlar a Ulquiorra.

-No necesito tu buena fe. Lárgate.

-No te creas tan especial, gatito. Sólo sigo órdenes –respondió y salió de mi habitación.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Me incorporé en la cama cuando vi a un hombre aparecerse frente a mi celda. Me miraba fijamente, sin expresión en su rostro. Supuse que era otro Espada más y me estremecí. Cada vez que se aparecía uno de ellos sentía que era mi fin. Esperé que dijera algo, que parpadeara, que se moviera…pero sólo permaneció ahí. Empecé a sentirme incómoda y decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Quién eres?

No respondió. En su lugar, abrió mi celda y caminó lentamente hacia mí. Vi la puerta abierta y aproveché para bajarme de la cama de un salto y correr hacia la salida. Pero me interceptó antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos.

-No trates de escapar, shinigami. Es inútil.

Su voz era fría y monótona. Quería gritarle que me dejara ir, pero me contuve. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Solamente tragué saliva y le devolví la misma mirada fría.

-Voy a llevarte a tu habitación.

Salió de la celda y comenzó a caminar. Al ver que no lo seguía volteó sobre su hombro.

-Puedes caminar o puedo llevarte a la fuerza. Decide.

Así que lo seguí.

Los pasillos de aquel lugar eran completamente blancos. No había un sólo adorno, puerta, ni un alma. Giramos en el siguiente corredor hacia la derecha y llegamos a una habitación bastante amplia. Entré después de él, dudando si tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar del misterioso hombre inexpresivo.

Había una cama matrimonial, un tocador y un cuarto de baño, además de un biombo. Sin duda era mucho mejor que el calabozo.

-Volveré en un momento para traerte la comida.

Antes de responderle ya había salido y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Me acerqué al espejo y me quité mi uniforme. Retiré la venda para revisar mi herida. Al parecer estaba sanando perfectamente, y muy rápido. El hombre de cabello rosa no había mentido. Sacudí la cabeza. No podía confiar en ninguno de ellos. Después de todo, estaban con Aizen y me habían secuestrado. Todavía me preguntaba si Ichigo estaría bien.

Me volví a vestir justo cuando regresó. Dejó una bandeja con comida encima de un mueble y se retiró en silencio. Devoré todo lo que había en la mesa. No me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que el primer bocado tocó mi lengua.

Luego de comer me quedé profundamente dormida. Desperté cuando escuché que tocaron la puerta, seguido del ruido del cerrojo. Un arrancar que no había visto antes apareció y me entregó un vestido violeta y un par de zapatos. Me dijo que debía vestirme para la cena que darían esa noche. No tuve tiempo de interrogarlo porque cerró la puerta y escuché sus pasos alejarse.

Traté de abrir la puerta. Nada. Intenté usar mi kidou y luego el shunpo. Ninguno funcionó. Al parecer todos mis poderes estaban anulados en aquel lugar. No tenía nada más que hacer así que decidí darme un baño y hacer lo que me habían pedido. Después de todo, me habían dejado claro que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer.

El baño era grande y muy limpio. Vi la bañera y me dieron ganas de meterme y quedarme ahí hasta que todo hubiera pasado, pero sabía que no podía. Me metí a la regadera y me tomé mi tiempo con los numerosos champús que hacían muchas burbujas y llenaban el cuarto de deliciosos aromas frutales.

Me vestí tras el biombo. El vestido era de manga larga, me llegaba a las rodillas y tenía un ligero escote en la parte de la espalda. Era muy bonito y justo a mi medida. Los zapatos eran color violeta también. Todo el atuendo me quedaba perfecto. Me alisé el cabello, que me llegaba un poco debajo de la barbilla. En el tocador encontré algunos accesorios de joyería y peinetas para el cabello. Decidí no ponerme nada. Me senté en la cama a esperar a que llegaran por mí. En la ventana podía ver que ya estaba anocheciendo.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a la estúpida cena de Aizen, pero si no me presentaba lo más probable era que no me dejara en paz. No lo quería encima de mí todo el tiempo así que salí malhumorado del cuarto y me dirigí al comedor.

En el camino me encontré con Starrk y esa extraña niña de pelo verde, de la cual no recordaba su nombre. Siempre estaba pegada a él como una sanguijuela.

-Grimmjow, ¿listo para la cena? –me preguntó Starrk con una sonrisa. No lo odiaba pero prefería no hacer contacto con nadie.

Gruñí en respuesta.

-Veo que hoy estás muy platicador.

-Oye, idiota, Starrk te hizo una pregunta –replicó la mocosa. La fulminé con la mirada.

-Lilynette, no hay necesidad de ofender al pobre Grimmjow. Hay veces en que uno no se levanta de humor –respondió rascándose la nuca.

-Como sea –dijo y se adelantó.

-Lamento eso –se disculpó.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo por ser tan amable. Y a la mocosa le arrancaría la lengua por hablarme de ese modo.

Llegamos al comedor y algunos Espada ya estaban sentados. Faltaban otros pocos por llegar. Supuse que Ulquiorra estaría con la shinigami, haciéndola de niñera. Me senté en mi lugar correspondiente entre Zommari y Nnoitra. Harribel rehuyó mi mirada, parecía estar evitándome. Pero así era mejor. Mientras menos me molestaran, más rápido cumpliría mi objetivo de acercarme a la shinigami.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terminé pronto este capítulo así que lo subí de una vez. Lloro mil porque hoy regresé a clases y ya tengo toneladas de tarea ;-; Trataré de no descuidar mis actualizaciones. Espero que les guste. Dejen su comentario (:**

 **MI PRESA**

 **Capítulo 2: Acorralada.**

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

El hombre de expresión seria entró a mi habitación mucho rato después. Ya había comenzado a desesperarme y estaba a punto de cambiarme y decirles que se podían ir al carajo con todo y su cena, pero al verlo me acobardé.

-Es hora. Vamos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? –lo seguí afuera del cuarto, a unos pasos de distancia.

-No hagas preguntas.

-No las haría si alguien me dijera qué demonios está pasando. ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? ¿Y por qué Aizen quiere tenerme encerrada? ¿Para qué me necesita?

Volteó a verme y me callé. Supuse que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tal vez si insistía lo suficiente lograría que me dijera algo.

-No me veas así, tú también tendrías preguntas si te encontraras en mi situación. Además, ni siquiera sé tu nombre. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad si después de todo soy una prisionera?

-Si quieres volver al calabozo, por mí no hay problema, pero Aizen-sama dio la orden de que te trasladáramos a una habitación del castillo para tu comodidad.

-Qué amable de su parte –dije irónicamente.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser el comedor. Estaba iluminado y en el centro había una enorme mesa con muchas personas sentadas alrededor. En la cabecera se encontraba Aizen recargando su rostro en una mano. Ulquiorra me tomó del brazo y me sentó a la izquierda de Aizen.

-Aizen, maldito. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Libérame ahora mismo.

-Rukia, bienvenida al castillo de Las Noches.

A la derecha de Aizen estaba Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen. Gin sonreía como siempre con los ojos casi cerrados y Tosen estaba serio. Yo estaba furiosa. No podía simplemente sentarme a cenar con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ah, Rukia-chan. Me alegra verte de nuevo. Ese vestido te queda muy bien –me dijo Gin con esa característica sonrisa suya que me ponía los nervios de punta.

Siempre tuve esa sensación cada vez que me encontraba con el ex capitán del tercer escuadrón. Como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento. Me quedaba paralizada en su presencia. Sin palabras. Pero esta vez, mi enojo pudo más.

-Gin…bastardo.

-Te lo he dicho antes, Rukia-chan. Para ti soy el Capitán Ichimaru.

-No eres ningún capitán. Eres sólo un maldito traidor.

-Basta ya –nos cortó Aizen-. Espadas, quiero que conozcan a Rukia, del honorable clan Kuchiki. Miembro del treceavo escuadrón del Seireitei. Rukia, ellos son mis Espadas.

Miré a cada uno detenidamente conforme Aizen iba nombrándolos. Todos me miraban con curiosidad. Sólo reconocí a Ulquiorra, Szayel y por supuesto, al bastardo de Grimmjow. No sonreí, ni asentí ni dije nada. Sólo me quedé cruzada de brazos.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, Rukia-chan? ¿Acaso Byakuya no te ha enseñado nada? Creí que era más estricto, pero resultó otra decepción –dijo Gin.

Eso me hizo enfurecer, que nombrara a mi hermano como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Y peor aún, lo había insultado. Quería salir corriendo de ahí. El reiatsu de todos me oprimía. Sentía que me iba a desmayar y sólo pude pensar en que mi vida terminaría pronto a manos de Aizen.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Ichimaru empezó a molestar a la shinigami, y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que ella le respondió. Creí que por ser su antiguo superior le mostraría algo de respeto. Eso la hacía más interesante.

Cuando Aizen nos presentó, hicimos contacto visual. Ensanché mi sonrisa y me fulminó con la mirada. Ahora sí se mostraba valiente, cuando había más testigos. Ya veríamos si se comportaba igual cuando estuviéramos solos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Aizen? –preguntó.

La verdad era que ninguno de los presentes, excepto tal vez Ichimaru y Tousen, sabíamos el motivo de la presencia de la shinigami. Todos observamos fijamente a Aizen, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo sabrás pronto, Rukia. Todos lo harán –fue lo único que dijo.

Acto seguido trajeron la comida, todos empezaron a comer pero yo no pude probar bocado. Mi mente estaba en otro lado. Reflexioné sobre el hecho de que le había jurado lealtad a un hombre del que no sabía absolutamente nada. Había llegado a instalarse a Las Noches e imponer su mandato. Era cierto que ellos tres eran traidores, y lo único que me convenció acerca del argumento que nos dio Aizen era que habría peleas con shinigamis de alto rango. Tenientes, capitanes, fuerzas especiales y uno bastante sobresaliente.

Kurosaki.

Observé a los presentes. Todos estaban en lo suyo, no había comentarios estúpidos de parte de Yammy o de Nnoitra. La shinigami estaba especialmente callada. Sólo jugando con su cuchillo. Me preguntaba si planeaba algo…A no ser que…

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tomó el arma y la dirigió hacia el rostro de Aizen, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse, Ulquiorra la interceptó y se lo quitó. Aizen ni parpadeó. Seguía con su rostro impasible mirando a la nada.

Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo y la sacó del salón.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Mi intento frustrado de apuñalar a Aizen me saldría muy caro. Lo supe en cuanto sentí la fuerza con la que me tomó Ulquiorra y me arrastró fuera del comedor.

Quise suplicar y decirle que lo sentía, que en realidad no había querido hacerlo, pero supe que jamás me creería. Y de todas formas, estaba feliz de haberlo intentado.

Me llevó al pasillo de al lado y tomándome del cuello me estampó contra la pared. El primer golpe entumió mi mejilla, el segundo, me hizo un corte en el pómulo y el tercero sacó sangre de mi labio.

-Te escoltaré a tu habitación. La cena ha terminado.

Caminé detrás de él en silencio. Llegamos a la habitación y después de arrojarme dentro cerró la puerta con llave.

Suspiré derrotada y me senté en la cama. Tenía que salir de ahí. No soportaría otra noche en ese lugar. Siguiendo órdenes y complaciendo a los traidores, recibiendo golpes cada dos por tres. Me limpié la sangre del rostro, me dolía mucho, pero no era nada comparado con el odio que sentía.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

El silencio reinaba en el comedor después de escuchar los golpes. Aizen suspiró y se levantó, seguido por los ex capitanes.

Bueno, eso se lo había ganado. Sólo a un idiota se le ocurriría tratar de apuñalar a Aizen cuando estaba rodeado de subordinados y la persona en cuestión tuviera sus poderes bloqueados. De seguro los golpes le habían dolido más en ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones pero a mí me dio curiosidad saber qué le había pasado a la shinigami. Me dirigí a su habitación y me encontré con Ulquiorra en el camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba dando un paseo y pensé en saludar a una vieja amiga.

-¿Amiga?

-Sí.

-Tú no tienes permitido acercarte. Aizen-sama me encomendó a mí la tarea de cuidarla.

-¿Cuidarla o partirle la cara?

Ulquiorra se quedó callado. Así que no tenía excusas para lo que había hecho.

-No le voy a hacer nada. Sólo una charla amistosa –traté de avanzar hacia la puerta pero me bloqueó.

-El objetivo de tenerla vigilada es para evitar que gente como tú se acerque.

-¿Gente como yo? –le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Explosivo, pervertido, manipulador y violento.

-¿Yo soy violento? Oh, cierto. Olvidaba que eres la perra de Aizen y por eso tú si puedes golpearla.

Me estaba cabreando. Una palabra más y le iba a arrancar la puta cabeza de los escuálidos hombros. Estaba esperando que respondiera algo y me diera un motivo. Simplemente me pasó de largo y siguió caminando. Giró la cabeza y me dio una última advertencia.

-Mantente alejado de la shinigami –y desapareció por el pasillo.

Por supuesto que no iba a hacerle caso, yo no seguía órdenes de él. Los números para mí no significaban nada. Pero por el momento lo dejé pasar y regresé a mi habitación, pensando en la shinigami y en lo mucho que me iba a divertir con ella cuando estuviéramos solos.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

A la mañana siguiente, Ulquiorra me trajo el desayuno. No dijo nada, parecía que ni siquiera me estaba prestando atención. Lo fulminé con la mirada hasta que salió de nuevo de la habitación.

Estaba molesta por lo de anoche, y no tenía hambre así que arrojé la bandeja hacia la pared y el contenido se esparció por el suelo. Entonces vi el cuchillo y se me ocurrió tomarlo como arma. La próxima vez que Ulquiorra entrara, lo iba a apuñalar. O eso esperaba. Seguramente sería más rápido y esquivaría mi ataque. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarme a otra paliza si eso me daba una mínima oportunidad? Creía que sí.

Me habían dejado algo de ropa encima del tocador, así que me di una ducha sólo por perder tiempo y me puse un vestido azul de manga larga que me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla.

Pasé la tarde bastante aburrida. No había nada qué hacer y nadie tampoco había ido a visitarme. Casi al anochecer me dio hambre y me arrepentí de no haber comido nada. Seguramente tendría que esperar unas horas más hasta que trajeran la cena o me mandaran llamar de nuevo al comedor.

Escuché un ruido de pasos afuera y me pegué a la puerta para escuchar mejor. No sabía quién podía ser, pero tenía que defenderme de cualquier manera. Si era algún arrancar, bien, si era Ulquiorra, mucho mejor.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Llegué a la habitación de la shinigami. Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. Y probablemente la única copia la tendría Ulquiorra.

Bien, de todas formas no necesitaba una puta llave para hacer lo que yo quisiera. Formé un cero y atravesé la pared. Estaba seguro que escucharían la explosión, pero yo ya me habría ido para cuando alguien viniera a ver qué había pasado.

Entré por el agujero y sentí un corte en el brazo, aunque no fue profundo.

La shinigami me había cortado con un cuchillo. Se quedó paralizada cuando me vio. Seguramente esperaba que fuera Ulquiorra a quien había cortado. No la culpaba, yo también quería destazar a ese flacucho.

-Menuda bienvenida, shinigami.

-L-lo siento mucho –tartamudeó.

Me reí a carcajadas. En verdad era muy interesante que tuviera las agallas para haber intentado algo así. La cortada no era nada, mi piel se regeneraría rápidamente. Ahora era mi turno de jugar con ella.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Maldición, no era Ulquiorra a quien había cortado. Era Grimmjow. No sabía quién de los dos era peor, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que ambos me harían pagar a su manera.

Traté de correr pero Grimmjow me detuvo del brazo.

-Tú vienes conmigo.

Salimos por el agujero y me jaló del brazo por el pasillo, sujetándome sin ningún problema mientras yo trataba de zafarme. Los trozos de pared estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Si hubiera estado enfrente del muro en ese momento probablemente estaría hecha pedazos. Qué tonta fui al pensar que él entraría por la puerta como gente civilizada. Era un animal.

Dimos vuelta por el pasillo y vi una puerta al final. La abrió y me arrojó dentro. Entró después de mí y se recargó en la puerta.

Me evaluó con la mirada y vio mis cortadas. No sabía qué pensar de él. A pesar de lo agresivo que fue la primera noche, sus golpes no se comparaban a los que me acababa de dar Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté con la voz más firme que pude.

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarme? No olvides tu posición, shinigami. Aquí no eres más que la prisionera de Aizen. Aunque dada la situación serás más que eso. Serás mi puta personal.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ulquiorra! –grité.

-Debe ser una maldita broma. Si lo llamas te dará otra paliza como la de anoche.

-¡Ulquiorra!

Grimmjow me tapó la boca para hacerme callar.

-Cierra la boca o te arrepentirás.

Esquivó mi patada sin problema alguno y me soltó, claramente molesto.

-Déjame ir –le dije.

-No lo creo, apenas me estoy divirtiendo –dio un paso hacia adelante y yo retrocedí levantando las manos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Espera, no hay necesidad de ser enemigos.

Comencé a caminar lentamente por el cuarto para hacer tiempo. Si había destrozado la pared de mi habitación para entrar, supuse que no tenía permiso de estar ahí, en primer lugar.

-Claramente no somos aliados –repuso.

-Cierto, pero no veo por qué no podemos llevarnos bien. Después de todo, Szayel fue amable conmigo al curar mis heridas.

-No voy a darte un abrazo, si eso es lo que piensas.

-No me refiero a eso, estoy hablando de intereses en común.

-¿Y qué tienes tú que yo no pueda tomar por la fuerza? –se burló.

-Bueno, yo… -no se me ocurría nada.

Soltó una pequeña risa y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Déjame aclararte algo. No se trata de lo que decidas, no se trata de llegar a un acuerdo, no se trata de tu opinión. Voy a tomar lo que quiera, cuando jodidamente quiera.

-¿Es lo que Aizen te ordenó?

-¿Por qué tendría que responderte?

-Escucha, sé que no eres una mala persona, puedes ayudarnos a derrotarlo. Serás recompensado en la Sociedad de Almas. No tiene por qué ser de esta forma.

-Yo creo que sí.

Estaba desesperada, era imposible hablar con él.

-Si me pones una mano encima, lo lamentarás.

-Cuida tu lengua, shinigami. No querrás perderla.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? –Proseguí.

-Ya te lo dije, probablemente muerto.

-Mentira. Ichigo jamás perdería contra alguien como tú.

-¿Entonces por qué le gritaste que corriera?

-El calor del momento, supongo.

-Mentira. Sabías que lo haría picadillo y trataste de protegerlo.

Se acercó a mí hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros. Podía ver su pecho justo frente a mis ojos. Era en verdad muy alto y fornido. Su abdomen estaba marcado y sus brazos eran fuertes. Me sentí intimidada, pero no retrocedí.

-Ninguno de ustedes puede verlo, pero Ichigo es muy fuerte.

-Oh, sí. Lo noté la tercera vez que escupió sangre –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sé que no está muerto.

-No sabes un carajo –respondió.

-Aun si él no puede levantarse, tiene amigos a su lado. Ishida, Inoue o Sado fueron en su ayuda.

-Quién sabe, no me quedé a ver si rescataban a la princesa. Bueno, basta de charla, shinigami. Me estás molestando bastante.

Me tomó del brazo y me acorraló en la pared.

-No me toques –exclamé.

-¿O qué?

-Gritaré. No me interesa lo que hagas después.

-¿Es una amenaza? Porque puedo romperte el cuello y asunto arreglado –pasó un dedo por mi yugular-. Qué fácil sería.

Sonreí.

-No vas a matarme, porque Aizen me necesita.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su expresión cambió.

-Tienes razón. No voy a matarte, shinigami. Pero cuando termine contigo, vas a desear que lo haga.

Me giró contra la pared y se colocó detrás de mí. Su fuerte pecho me oprimía y me impedía moverme. Sentí un bulto en mi espalda y traté de zafarme pero me agarró de las manos y las puso en la pared.

-¿Así que es esto lo que tienes mente?

-¿Qué otra cosa sería? No te traje para conversar.

Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y me estremecí. Sentía su respiración en el cuello. Me succionó lentamente hasta dejar una, dos, tres marcas. Puso una pierna en medio de las mías y las separó. Con una mano sujetó mis muñecas y puso la otra en mi cintura. Su agarre era firme. La fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al dobladillo de mi vestido y lo subió acariciando mis piernas.

-Veo que no estás asustada. O tal vez no lo demuestras.

-No te tengo miedo.

-¿En serio?

Me quitó las bragas de un tirón y gemí en respuesta.

-No hagas esto –le dije. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse y mis piernas temblaron cuando acarició la parte interna de mis muslos. Me tomó del cuello firmemente y me dijo al oído.

-No me des órdenes, shinigami.

Vi de reojo cómo se quitaba el pantalón, revelando su miembro apuntando en mi dirección. Era grande y grueso. Tragué saliva pesadamente. No era posible que algo así cupiera en mi interior. Me revolví inquieta.

-Por favor, déjame ir. No le diré a nadie sobre esto.

-¿Crees que les importa un carajo lo que haga contigo? Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda.

Se me ocurrió una idea, aunque no era exactamente la más brillante.

-Ulquiorra va a estar muy enojado si se entera que te acercaste a mí sin su permiso. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tienes prohibido verme, hablarme, mucho menos tocarme.

Puso una mano en mi entrada y tomó mi clítoris con dos dedos. Lo apretó fuertemente y grité de dolor.

-Ulquiorra puede irse al carajo. Tampoco sigo sus órdenes.

Puso su miembro en mi entrada y me penetró de una estocada que cortó mi respiración. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente, sin darme tiempo a asimilar lo que había sucedido. De pronto, todo el miedo que sentía fue disipado y en su lugar me inundó una ola de placer que nunca había sentido. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando conmigo? Su pecho oprimía mi espalda y su calor se traspasaba por mi piel. No podía pensar claramente ni podía formar una frase coherente que le pidiera alejarse de mí. Sabía que no me escucharía, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?

Claramente ese arrancar se estaba aprovechando de que yo no tenía mis poderes ni mi zanpakutou. Si así fuera ¿en verdad haría algo para detenerlo? Aún más importante... ¿quería que se detuviera?

-Creí que te ibas a resistir más, shinigami. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Cierra la…ah…boca.

-No sé qué tipo de relación tienes con Kurosaki, pero me juego la vida a que no te hace sentir nada como esto.

Salió de mí lentamente y me cargó en brazos hasta la cama. Me dejó caer bruscamente y se colocó encima de mí. Mi rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y mi pulso muy acelerado. Grimmjow lamió mi cuello y me quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Me cubrí con las manos en respuesta, nunca ningún hombre me había visto desnuda.

-Déjate de idioteces, ya es muy tarde para el pudor.

Me dio otro lengüetazo en el cuello y dejé caer ambas manos a los costados. Acarició mi pecho suavemente, como si temiera que fuera a desbaratarme bajo su toque. Y lo hice, en sentido figurado.

-Mmm, a comparación de Harribel, eres una tabla.

Me sonrojé y lo abofeteé. Estaba harta de escuchar esa frase.

-Me gusta más así –prosiguió sin replicar por el golpe-. Si tuvieras mucho pecho no cabría bajo mi mano. Y me gusta controlar las cosas.

Rodeó mi seno con su mano entera y con la otra acarició mis piernas, para posicionarse en medio nuevamente. Me miró unos segundos directamente a los ojos y luego hacia mis labios. ¿No estaba considerando acaso…?

Me besó fieramente antes de darme cuenta. Su lengua insistía en entrar en mi cavidad y separé los labios para darle total acceso. La calidez que sentí era indescriptible. No quería admitirlo, pero todo aquello me estaba gustando, tal vez demasiado.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé el beso. Bajó su mano hasta mi sexo y me penetró, esta vez fue delicado y pude sentir cada pulgada abriéndose paso en mi interior. Se movía al compás de nuestras respiraciones y yo dejaba salir un gemido ocasional que lo hacía acelerar el ritmo y gruñir en mi oído.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

La shinigami se resistió al principio pero casi de inmediato comenzó a disfrutarlo. Bien, no quería tener que forzarla. No era lo mismo.

Sentí sus paredes contraerse y supe que estaba próxima a llegar al clímax. Le daría el mejor orgasmo de su vida y eso me ponía eufórico. Era en verdad interesante. La escuché pronunciar mi nombre entre gemidos y aceleré mis embestidas, me estaba volviendo loco.

Su cuerpo era delicioso. Tenía todo en su lugar. Piernas torneadas, abdomen marcado, cintura estrecha, pechos pequeños pero firmes, piel de porcelana, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos grandes y labios carnosos.

En verdad que no tenía idea de qué relación tenía con Kurosaki, pero si era la misma que estábamos llevando a cabo, lo envidiaba con toda mi alma. Tal vez imaginármelos juntos era una parte de mi motivación para asesinarlo. La quería para mí solo. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla regresar con él. Y si planeaba venir a rescatarla, iba a aplastar la poca dignidad que le quedaba junto con su cabeza.

Sentí una enorme presión en mi polla y me dejé correr junto con la shinigami. Su cuerpo temblaba debajo de mí y sonreí al pensar que yo era la causa de su estremecimiento.

Salí de ella y me dejé caer en la cama a su lado, pendiente de su reacción, por si intentaba golpearme o escapar. O ambas.

Respiraba pesadamente y se giró de espaldas a mí. Seguramente estaba muerta de vergüenza, aunque no entendía por qué funcionaban de esa forma los de su clase. Entre los arrancar, follábamos cuando queríamos, sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Te enfadabas de alguien y bien lo cambiabas por otro o lo matabas. No había necesidad de ponernos sentimentales. Era un acto carnal, simplemente.

-Hey –la llamé pero no obtuve respuesta, así que la jalé del brazo para girarla hacia mí y me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con "qué"? ¿Por qué carajo me ves así?

-Déjame en paz.

Giré los ojos, enfadado. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimentalismo que no entendía. ¿La había herido, humillado, satisfecho? Definitivamente no estaba de humor para una escena así, así que me vestí y le arrojé su ropa para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Te llevaré de nuevo a tu habitación.

-No hace falta –salió por la puerta sin darme tiempo a que le respondiera.

Bien, allá ella. No me importaba lo que hiciera después.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Salí del cuarto de Grimmjow y me recargué en la pared para analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba furiosa. No con él, bueno, sí, en parte sí, pero estaba más furiosa conmigo misma por haber permitido que sucediera, por haberlo disfrutado y por haber deseado que no se detuviera. Claramente para él todo era sólo un polvo, y no entendía que me había hecho sentir mujer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Caminé de regreso a mi habitación, sorprendida por recordar el camino. La pared seguía hecha trizas así que supuse que nadie se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos, horas? El tiempo pasaba distinto en Hueco Mundo, no podía estar segura. Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche.

Encima de mi cama vi una figura y me detuve antes de entrar. Era Ulquiorra, me miraba inexpresivo, y eso era lo que temía. No saber su reacción.

-¿Disfrutaste el paseo? –preguntó con voz calmada.

Recordé haberlo llamado en mi ayuda mientras estaba con Grimmjow y me enfurecí nuevamente por su nula respuesta. ¿Quería atormentarme? Después de lo ocurrido, podía intentarlo. O bien podía irse al carajo.

-La verdad es que sí. Ya estaba harta de estar en este agujero y quería estirar las piernas.

Me observó de pies a cabeza. El pelo alborotado, las marcas en mi cuello, la respiración agitada.

-¿Con quién estuviste? –se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

-Eso no te interesa –claramente quería molestarme, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya ni que me ofendiera.

-A Aizen-sama le interesa. El que te haya puesto una mano encima, puede ir despidiéndose de su cabeza.

-¿En serio? Me alegro, porque si Aizen pregunta, sólo tengo que decir que fuiste tú.

Su expresión cambió por una milésima de segundo.

-No va a creerte una sola palabra.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora lárgate y déjame sola. No querrás que le diga a Aizen que estás molestándome nuevamente.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Me miró por encima del hombro.

-Te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada.

Era suficiente, lo iba a poner en su lugar ya mismo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido de todo esto? Que crees que eres el soldado perfecto, que acatas tus órdenes al pie de la letra y así mantienes felices a tus superiores. Pero no puedes hacer ni siquiera eso bien. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te llamé? ¿En serio creíste que una cerradura sería suficiente para mantener alejadas a las bestias que ustedes llaman Espadas? –lo miré furiosa.

Ulquiorra simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano y el reiatsu que fluía a su alrededor hizo reconstruir la pared que Grimmjow había destruido. Salió por la puerta y cerró con llave nuevamente.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YHola, gente. Apenas actualicé porque esta semana tuve mucha tarea ;-; o sea, literalmente estuve atrapada en la Edad Media. Peeeeeeero, me dio unas buenas ideas para otros fics :B ¿qué dicen? ¿Algún fan de esta etapa en particular? ¿Dragones, reyes, princesas, caballeros, torneos, magia…? Seguro que sí. Es hermoso y espero escribir pronto algún fic con esta temática. Háganme saber lo que piensan en los comentarios y si se les ocurre alguna pareja en particular para el protagonismo. Por lo pronto, les dejo este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **MI PRESA**

 **Capítulo 3: Compañía equivocada.**

 ** _RUKIA'S POV_**

A la mañana siguiente, un arrancar distinto me llevó el desayuno. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sinceramente dudaba mucho que fuera Ulquiorra.

-Aizen-sama me pidió que le dijera que puede pasear por el castillo y los jardines si eso le complace –me dijo antes de retirarse y dejar la puerta abierta.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. ¿Significaba que ya no habría nadie vigilándome? O tal vez era una trampa para ver si intentaba escapar.

Devoré la comida y me di una ducha. Por la noche habían dejado más ropa encima del tocador. Había algunos vestidos bonitos pero me decidí por una falda blanca y una blusa azul rey con zapatos a juego.

Francamente no me importaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería salir de esa habitación antes de volverme loca. Recordando lo que había hecho la noche anterior, cualquier cosa que despejara mi mente era bienvenida.

Lo primero que intenté fue trazar el camino en mi mente para no perderme, pero fue inútil. Todos los pasillos y habitaciones que encontraba a mi paso lucían exactamente igual. Traté de evitar los caminos que contenían un alto reiatsu, para evitar inconvenientes si me encontraba con otro espada.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas llegué a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Adentro había algunos arrancar preparando alimento, lo cual me pareció muy extraño porque según yo, los hollows se alimentaban de almas y otros hollows, pero quizás Aizen planeaba hacer otro banquete ya que nosotros los shinigamis si teníamos necesidad de comer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó una voz chillona.

Me giré de inmediato y lo que vi no me gustó en lo absoluto. El espada de cabello negro y de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, me miraba fijamente con una extraña expresión en su rostro que no supe descifrar.

-Yo...eh...bueno...sólo estaba dando un paseo y accidentalmente llegue a la cocina...lo siento mucho, ya me iba.

Quise rodearlo pero puso una mano en mi hombro y se agachó para hablarme directamente a la cara.

-¿Dando un paseo? Supongo que no te molestará si te acompaño –sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta y macabra.

-Eh...no, por supuesto que no –respondí.

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio, me incomodaba su presencia, pero no quería hacerlo enfadar. Ya había aprendido la lección.

-Eres la comidilla del pueblo. Todos nos preguntamos qué planes tiene Aizen-sama para ti –comentó cuando salimos del castillo y llegamos a los jardines.

La vista era espectacular. A pesar de que en Hueco Mundo básicamente había sólo arena y oscuridad, dentro del castillo se apreciaba un cielo azul intenso surcado de esponjosas nubes blancas, la brisa alborotaba mi cabello y el olor a césped y rosas inundó mis fosas nasales. No tenía idea de que algo tan bello pudiera existir dentro de un lugar como aquel.

-Creí que ustedes lo sabrían, ya que forman parte del círculo interno de Aizen.

Ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Eres muy astuta, Rukia-chan –el mote no me gustó saliendo de su boca-, pero me temo que no somos tan privilegiados como esos capitanes que lo acompañan.

Con su brazo rodeó mi hombro y me causó un escalofrío. Algo en él me daba mala espina. Su aura se sentía distinta a la de los demás. Me zafé de su agarre y caminé más adelante.

-Nnoitra-sama –llamó una voz desde la puerta-, Aizen-sama requiere su presencia en la sala de control.

Era un arrancar de cabello rubio y un parche en el ojo, muy parecido al de Nnoitra. Ni siquiera me prestó atención.

Nnoitra hizo un sonido despectivo con la boca y lo siguió, no sin antes obsequiarme una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas.

Suspiré aliviada de que se fuera y seguí caminando. Empezaba a disfrutar del paisaje y la caminata cuando sentí que me jalaron y me taparon la boca. Abrí los ojos, recargada en la pared, y delante de mí estaba Grimmjow, tan imponente como la primera vez.

-¿Disfrutando la vista, shinigami?

Me soltó y retrocedió un paso para observarme de pies a cabeza. Sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué quieres? Aizen dijo que podía salir a pasear si quería.

-¿Así que ahora sigues las órdenes de Aizen? No eres diferente a esos traidores que están con él, ¿o sí?

Su comentario me molestó, pero no lo demostré.

.

.

 ** _GRIMMJOW'S POV_**

La shingami me observaba sin expresión alguna. Hoy estaba usando un conjunto de falda y blusa, dejando al descubierto parte de sus piernas y sus brazos. Definitivamente me había gustado más verla con aquel vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, pero la ropa que traía no estaba nada mal.

Me acerqué a ella y la acorralé contra la pared. Su pequeño cuerpo se ajustó a la perfección al mío. Devoré su cuello y casi de inmediato me separé.

-Apestas al reiatsu de Nnoitra –le dije enfadado. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo con ese imbécil?

-Me encontró cuando estaba en la cocina y me dijo que si no le molestaba que me acompañara –respondió.

-Debiste decirle que se largara.

-Te dije lo mismo a ti y mira cómo terminamos anoche.

-La diferencia es enorme. Él es un pervertido. Mantente alejada de él.

-Tú no eres exactamente miel sobre hojuelas. Deja de darme órdenes. Y suéltame –me dio un empujón y siguió caminando por los jardines.

Su actitud había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. No era miedo lo que sentía hacia mí, sino indiferencia. Y por alguna extraña razón, eso me molestaba. Mucho.

La seguí unos pasos detrás.

-Te lo pondré así: de todos los espadas que hay aquí, soy tu mejor opción. Starrk, bueno, él es un vago y siempre está durmiendo; Barragán es un viejo verde que siempre está jugando al ajedrez con Tousen; Ulquiorra ni siquiera es una opción; Nnoitra es un maldito depravado que te hará cosas que no quieres ni imaginarte; Zommari, bueno, realmente no lo conozco mucho, pero estoy seguro de que es aburrido; Szayel te usará como sujeto de prueba para sus experimentos, sin importarle tu integridad física o moral; Aaroniero...sin palabras, ni siquiera sé si tiene forma humana; y Yammi…digamos que es como Nnoitra pero más corpulento y calvo.

La shinigami soltó una risa, pero no sonaba divertida en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué hay de la chica? Harribel.

Me había olvidado por completo de esa zorra. Seguramente la shinigami estaría segura con ella y sus secuaces, haciendo cosas de chicas o lo que fuera.

-Harribel...está muy ocupada siendo...bueno...rechazando insinuaciones de los demás espadas.

 _¿En serio, Grimmjow? Qué excusa tan patética._

-Ya veo. Hablas mal de los demás para hacerme creer que me conviene estar contigo. Pero te voy a describir a ti también. ¿Grimmjow? Bueno, Grimmjow es el más temperamental de todos, hace lo que le place, sin importarle tu opinión, te acosa sexualmente y te golpea. Probablemente te haga un agujero en el estómago con tal de saciar su sed de sangre. ¿Qué tal, se ajusta a tu personalidad? Yo diría que di en el blanco.

Sonreí por su descripción. Maldición, era como verme reflejado en un espejo.

-De acuerdo, soy temperamental, violento y dictador, pero debes admitir que te hice gozar como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Mi comentario la hizo sonrojar.

-Eso no es verdad.

-No tienes por qué mentir. El sólo recordar tus gemidos hace que me ponga duro. Tal vez te haga otra visita esta noche.

-Aún no olvido que me atravesaste el estómago en el mundo humano –se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia mí.

-Vamos, es agua pasada. Ya estás curada y no puedes seguir echándomelo en cara.

-Sigues siendo mi enemigo –replicó.

-Según recuerdo, dijiste que no había necesidad de ser enemigos.

-Y según recuerdo, dijiste que claramente no éramos aliados.

-Eso nos pone en un punto medio, shinigami –la tomé de la cintura y acaricié su trasero por encima de la falda-. Dime, ¿hacia dónde vas a inclinar la balanza?

.

.

 ** _RUKIA'S POV_**

El agarre de Grimmjow me hizo estremecer. Se estaba tomando muchas libertades conmigo y era mi culpa por no frenarlo. Lo peor de todo, era que me gustaba. Me excitaba sentir su toque, su cuerpo y olfatear su fragancia. Siguiéndole el juego, me acerqué más a él y pasé una mano por su pecho descubierto. No me había dado cuenta de la cicatriz que tenía hasta que lo observé con más detenimiento.

Según recordaba, cuando lo vi por primera vez en el mundo humano no la tenía. Eso significaba que se la había hecho durante la pelea con Ichigo, no podía ser de otro modo.

Al parecer se dio cuenta y me apartó la mano.

-¿Tengo que recordarte tu posición, shinigami?

-Fue Ichigo, ¿cierto? –sonreí al pensar que probablemente le había dado más pelea de la que esperaba.

-¿Y qué si lo fue? Eso no cambia cómo terminaron las cosas. Si él hubiera ganado, no estarías aquí ahora.

-Tienes razón, pero eso significa que es fuerte, y no puedes negarlo.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor, ¿esto? –Señaló la cicatriz- He tenido piquetes de mosco peores. Era su as bajo la manga, pero no le funcionó como quería.

Me zafé de su agarre y seguí caminando. No quería pensar en lo sucedido aquel día. Todavía estaba preocupada por lo que le había pasado, pero no podía demostrarlo ante Grimmjow si no quería que tomara ventaja de mi debilidad.

-Sigue vivo, si es lo que quieres saber –exclamó.

Me giré para verlo, tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos y miraba hacia otro lado con una mueca en la boca, como si le incomodara hacer un comentario amable.

-¿Estás seguro? Él... ¿qué fue lo que...?

-Si Tousen no hubiera llegado a tiempo, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera matado.

Palidecí. No dudaba ni una de sus palabras.

Estaba muy feliz de escuchar que estaba vivo. En el fondo sabía que Ichigo no podía perder tan fácilmente. Mi corazón se llenó de orgullo. Grimmjow me miró unos segundos más antes de pasar de largo, no sin antes darme un último aviso por encima del hombro.

-Se dirige hacia acá. Según Aizen, tardará solo unos días en llegar. Y no sólo él, sino toda la maldita Sociedad de Almas. Eres muy afortunada, shinigami.

Siguió derecho y se perdió en el interior del castillo.

.

.

 ** _GRIMMJOW'S POV_**

Lo que más me molestaba era su expresión al hablar de Kurosaki. No podía simplemente darme las gracias por perdonarle la vida al bastardo, tenía que echarme en cara que era fuerte y un montón de gilipolleces. Ahora con más razón quería aniquilarlo.

Sin embargo, otra parte de mí quería hacerle ver a la shinigami que yo era incluso más fuerte que Kurosaki, y a pesar de estar en bandos opuestos, deseaba estar con ella de cualquier forma.

El problema no era tomar lo que quisiera, pero lo que quería no podía ser tomado tan fácilmente. Iba a hacer que ella me lo diera por voluntad propia. Y el primer paso era hacerla olvidar a Kurosaki. Pero, ¿cómo?

Mi experiencia en ese rollo sentimental era nula, y eso suponía una desventaja. Tal vez necesitaba un consejo. Sí, hasta ese punto estaba dispuesto a llegar. A pedirle ayuda a alguien más por la obsesión que empezaba a tener por la shinigami.

-Szayel, necesito hablarte un momento –había ido hasta su laboratorio personalmente, ya que rara vez lo veía en otro lado del castillo.

El pelirrosa no parecía sorprendido de verme ahí. Una de sus fracciones se asomó y me vio fijamente unos segundos antes de entregarle a Szayel unas hojas.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupado.

-Sólo será un momento, cara de insecto.

Me fulminó con la mirada antes de hacerme pasar. La habitación emanaba una extraña luz púrpura. Algunos contenedores del tamaño de una persona estaban llenos de más de esos extraños hombrecitos redondos con tubos saliéndoles de la boca y las orejas, flotaban en un líquido semitransparente. La visión me repugnó, pero no dije nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir mi trabajo? –se quitó los guantes y los guardó en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Necesito un consejo.

-Estás de broma.

-Hablo en serio.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte en algo? No has hecho más que insultarme desde mi llegada a Las Noches.

-Vamos, no seas rencoroso. Podemos llevarnos bien.

-Cuando te dije que fuéramos amigos me golpeaste en el rostro y me llamaste fenómeno.

-Es que sí eres un poquito raro.

-Largo de aquí –estaba molesto, podía notarlo.

-De acuerdo, espera. Lo lamento, en serio. No volveré a insultarte si me ayudas con esto.

-No aceptaré tu palabra. Quiero algo a cambio.

Me dieron escalofríos al pensar que tenía algo que Szayel quería. Mala idea tenerlo de enemigo, con lo chiflado que estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sonrió malévolamente y se acercó a mí. Retrocedí en acto reflejo pero me acorraló contra la pared. Su mano estaba peligrosamente cerca de...

-Primero dime de qué se trata lo tuyo.

Suspiré aliviado cuando se alejó.

-Eh, bien. Digamos que...necesito saber cómo...hacer que alguien se olvide por completo de otro alguien.

Rodó los ojos por mi vaga respuesta.

-Tengo un veneno que causa pérdida de la memoria a largo plazo. ¿Crees que te sirva?

-No, no me refiero a eso.

-Podría hacer una lobotomía y perforar la parte del cerebro que almacena los recuerdos.

-No, no. Tampoco es eso.

-Es muy sencillo, sólo hay que taladrar en medio de la frente y luego...

-Te voy a taladrar el culo si vuelves a mencionarlo –repliqué asqueado.

-Tendrás que ser más específico entonces.

-Es más bien...algo sentimental, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo sé. Nosotros los Espadas no necesitamos algo como los sentimientos. De hecho –sacó del cajón un bloc de apuntes y empezó a hojearlo-, desarrollé un antídoto que te permite anular las sensaciones que...

-No me interesa –lo corté-. Olvídalo. Vine con la persona equivocada.

Salí de su laboratorio frustrado y con ganas de apuñalar a alguien. Definitivamente había sido un error recurrir a él por un consejo de ese tipo.

.

.

 ** _RUKIA'S POV_**

Durante mi breve paseo al medio día, volví a encontrarme con Ulquiorra en el camino. Parecía no molestarle que yo anduviera por el castillo sin preocupaciones, pero noté que ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

-Oye, ¿sigues vigilándome o es coincidencia que nos encontremos? –le pregunté en tono burlón. Ya no se mostraba tan imbécil conmigo, ahora que estaba libre por el castillo con el permiso de Aizen.

Supuse que mientras no tratara de escapar o apuñalar a alguien, me dejaría en paz.

-No es necesario que lo sepas.

Siguió su camino sin decir una palabra más. En serio era difícil sacarle algo de información.

¿Cuánto se demoraría la Sociedad de Almas en venir a rescatarme? Aún más importante, ¿se habían molestado siquiera en planear un contraataque por la noticia de mi secuestro? Estaba segura de que Ichigo sí lo haría. No era porque me creyera especial ni nada por el estilo, pero esa era su forma de ser. Lo mismo había sucedido cuando me encarcelaron y me iban a ejecutar.

-¿Estás paseando por el castillo o estás perdida?

-Ven con nosotros, podemos ayudarte.

Me frené en seco. Las voces provenían de algún punto en el pasillo, pero estaba algo oscuro y no podía distinguir de quién se trataba. El reiatsu de Ulquiorra había desaparecido.

-No asustes a la chica.

-Cierra la boca.

-Cállense los dos.

-La pido para mí.

-Yo la vi primero.

-No es relevante.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamé frustrada por la situación. Parecía que las voces taladraban mi cabeza, pero estaba segura de que no eran imaginarias.

-¿Es esa la shinigami con la que peleó Jaegerjaquez-sama?

-No parece muy fuerte.

-No lo es, Jaeggerjaquez-sama le perforó el estómago antes de que pudiera decir "hollow".

-¿Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? ¿Son amigos de Grimmjow? –exclamé esperanzada de escuchar un nombre conocido, muy a mi pesar.

Un arrancar con la mitad del cabello color rojo apareció ante mí en un parpadeo. Supuse que había usado lo que ellos llamaban "sonido".

-Eres muy maleducada al llamarlo por su nombre de pila, shinigami –exclamó.

Otro arrancar se posicionó junto a él. Era corpulento y su máscara la cubría la mitad de la cara, me miraba con desprecio. Se unieron dos más, el que parecía el más joven del grupo formó una torcida sonrisa y pude ver que sus dientes se asemejaban a los de un tiburón. El otro era un tipo alto y delgado, guardaba la compostura observándome a un poco más de distancia, su máscara se parecía a uno de los sombreros del capitán Kurotsuchi.

-Lo lamento. No fue mi intención –me disculpé rápidamente.

-No la tortures demasiado, Edrad. Ella no está acostumbrada a llamarlo de ese modo –el último de ellos se acercó a mí y me observó divertido.

Su cabello rubio le llegaba a media espalda probablemente, y los restos de su máscara estaban sobre su cabeza como una especie de casco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, shinigami?

-Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No son espadas, pero su reiatsu es bastante más denso que el de otros arrancar que he conocido.

El de cabello rojo sonrió arrogante.

-Eso es porque nuestros números son los más cercanos a los espadas. Desde el once hasta el quince. Si alguno de ellos muere, los números se recorrerían y tomaríamos el lugar entre los diez primeros.

-Casi puedo decir que estabas en lo cierto. Hablábamos de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-sama, pero no estoy seguro de que seamos amigos. Somos sus fracciones –exclamó el de pelo rubio.

-¿Fracciones? –no había oído nada similar.

-Subordinados, para que entiendas mejor.

Eso sólo significaba malas noticias. Sería mejor irme de ahí cuanto antes.

-Ya veo. Bueno, seguro que están muy ocupados, así que ya me voy.

El arrancar con dientes de tiburón me interceptó el paso.

-¿Y a dónde vas tan a prisa, si se puede saber?

 _Rápido, Rukia, piensa en algo._

-Eh, justamente me dirigía a ver a Grimmjow. No querrán hacerlo esperar, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué asuntos podría tener contigo Jaegerjaquez-sama? –preguntó el arrancar de pelo rojo.

Recordé vagamente la noche anterior y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Carraspeé para encontrar mi voz.

-Es…confidencial.

-Supongo que no tienes inconveniente en que te escoltemos a sus aposentos, ¿o sí? –habló el arrancar de pelo rubio.

-Preferiría ir yo sola.

-Nada de eso –pasó una mano encima de mi hombro y me condujo a través del pasillo. Los demás nos siguieron-. No queremos que nada te pase, así que nos aseguraremos de que llegues sana y salva a tu destino.

Algo en ese arrancar me recordaba vagamente a Szayel. Tal vez la forma de hablar, indirecta pero educada, o la extraña sonrisa psicótica.

.

.

 ** _GRIMMJOW'S POV_**

Nnoitra me interrumpió de camino al comedor. Su feo rostro era lo último que quería ver en el día. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en cómo acercarme a la shinigami y destruir el pedestal en el que tenía a Kurosaki.

-Hey, Grimmjow.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Veo que llevas prisa. ¿Vas a algún lado?

-No te interesa.

-Dicen en el castillo que me tienes miedo, ¿es cierto?

-Y un carajo.

-Entonces no tendrás problema alguno en pelear conmigo. Aquí y ahora.

-No quiero pelear contigo, imbécil. Mucho menos dentro del castillo. Sería una joda limpiar el desorden.

-Te tienes mucha confianza, ¿no lo crees? Sólo eres un gatito asustadizo. Sabes que te haría picadillo en un instante.

Trataba de provocarme, era obvio. Pero no iba a caer en su estúpido juego. De por sí, Aizen y los otros capitanes ya me tenían en la mira. Pelear con Nnoitra sólo empeoraría las cosas. Decidí ignorar su comentario.

-Sí, lo que digas.

Me cerró el paso y estampó una mano contra la pared. Qué. Puta. Molestia.

-¿Acaso herí tu orgullo, gatito?

-Fuera de mi camino.

-Tch, eres un marica –pasé de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención-. Tal vez si me acerco a la shinigami cambies de opinión.

Me frené en seco y me volví.

-No. Si te acercas a la shinigami, te cortaré la cabeza con mis propias manos. No creo que eso se pueda llamar "pelea".

Soltó una estridente carcajada. Me estaba cabreando. Y mucho.

-No me digas que es ella tu punto débil. Sería interesante ver tu reacción cuando la clave como una maldita brocheta.

-¿Están hablando de Rukia-chan? –el shinigami de pelo blanco se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa. Claramente había escuchado la conversación-. Lo que sería en verdad interesante es ver la reacción de ambos cuando los escuche hablar de ella de esa forma.

-¿Qué va a hacerme? ¿Matarme? No lo creo. No es más que escoria –exclamó Nnoitra.

-Oh, qué sorpresa. Puedo sentir su reiatsu, está cerca y se dirige hacia aquí –continuó Gin haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Nnoitra.

En efecto, yo también pude sentir el reiatsu de la shinigami caminando en nuestra dirección, y para mi sorpresa, no estaba sola. Mi fracción estaba con ella y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena noticia, ya que no podía confiar plenamente en ninguno de ellos. Sobre todo en Yylfordt, ese maldito maniaco que tenía las mismas costumbres extrañas que su hermano.

Unos segundos después el grupo apareció por el pasillo. La shinigami parecía nerviosa mientras Yylfordt mantenía una mano sobre su hombro. El resto caminaba rezagado y se frenaron en seco cuando me vieron.

-¡J-Jaegerjaquez-sama!

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Nos encontramos en el camino con la shinigami y dijo que tenía asuntos con usted. Pensamos que sería buena idea escoltarla para que nada malo le pasara –exclamó Yylfordt con una sonrisa.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. No me gustaba para nada que se acercaran a ella. Ni ellos ni nadie más. Me estaba volviendo muy sobreprotector. Y de alguna forma eso me molestaba. Sonreí para disimular.

-Buen trabajo. Cumplieron su cometido, ahora pueden retirarse.

La shinigami nos observó a todos detenidamente. Estaba claro que no tenía idea de quién de nosotros era peor. Mi fracción, Nnoitra, Ichimaru o yo.

-Veo que tus perros lambiscones hacen el trabajo sucio por ti –Nnoitra sonreía con sorna.

-Rukia-chan, ¿ha sido cómoda tu estancia en Las Noches? –le preguntó Gin en un tono de voz casual.

La shinigami lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-No necesitas fingir que te importa. Después de todo, fui traída por la fuerza.

-Paseando por el castillo, no parece que quieras irte, ¿o sí? –se burló.

-No hay nada más que pueda hacer sin mis poderes y mi zanpakutou –replicó.

-No creo que eso cambie nada. Hay diez espadas y tres capitanes en Las Noches. ¿Piensas hacernos frente a todos tú sola? Ni siquiera llegaste a teniente.

La shinigami frunció el cejo. Pude ver una gota de sudor resbalar por su cuello y perderse en su blusa. ¿En realidad Ichimaru la asustaba tanto? A simple vista parecía que lo odiaba, pero poniendo atención en las reacciones de su cuerpo, no estaba muy seguro de que sintiera por él algo más que miedo.

-A nadie le importa un carajo la jerarquía en Las Noches –tomé a la shinigami del brazo y la jalé por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación.

El grupo quedó rezagado y aun cuando dimos vuelta en la esquina pude sentir sus miradas taladrándome la espada. La shinigami ni siquiera replicó cuando entramos a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué carajo estabas haciendo con ellos?

Me empujó por el pecho y se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué carajo sucede contigo? ¿Por qué asumes que busco la compañía de los estúpidos arrancar por voluntad? Me los encontré en el camino y decidieron "escoltarme hasta los aposentos de Jagerjaquez-sama". Imbécil.

-Sí, claro. Los conozco bien, eso no es lo único que hubieran hecho contigo.

-Déjame adivinar, aprendieron del mejor.

-No me compares con ellos –exclamé molesto.

Que asumiera que su comportamiento lo habían aprendido de mí me provocaba ganas de estrangularlos.

-¿Por qué te importa?

-De no haberte sacado de ahí ahorita estarías en manos de un depravado, un maniaco o mi fracción.

-¿Se supone que debo agradecerte? O tal vez esperas una disculpa.

Solté una carcajada y la tumbé sobre la cama para ponerme sobre ella.

-Ambas son buenas opciones, pero sabes bien que espero algo más.

Colé la mano bajo su falda y me deleité con el gemido que dejó escapar de sus labios. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. La iba a tomar ahí mismo, y me importaba un carajo lo demás.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer. En el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon, pero denme algo de tiempo para escribirlo, no sean golosos jajaja, si mi cabeza no explota con tanto trabajo, nos leemos la próxima semana. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**O.O Sigo viva, lectores. Merezco que me quemen en la hoguera por tardar tanto, pero mínimo esperen a que finalice la historia xD Espero que les guste el capítulo, recuerden que no sólo ustedes esperaron, Grimmjow y Rukia se quedaron a mitad del acto jaja qué valor. Hasta pronto, bye-bye (:**

 **MI PRESA**

 **Capítulo 4: Visita inesperada.**

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Grimmjow se abalanzó sobre mi cuello y me besó desenfrenadamente. Sabía que ansiaba este momento desde que me lo encontré en los jardines. Siendo franca, me sorprendía que se hubiera resistido tanto. Subió a mi boca y la devoró también. Estaba siendo un poco brusco, pero no me molestaba.

Se deshizo de mi falda y me estremecí por el frío contacto de sus manos en mis muslos. La verdad era que no me había detenido nunca a pensar en lo lejanos que son los arrancar de los humanos; nosotros los shinigamis éramos más parecidos.

Me quitó la ropa interior de abajo y gemí sin querer cuando sus dedos se deslizaron en mi interior. Odiaba a ese hombre intensamente, pero sus caricias y atenciones hacia mi cuerpo me estaban haciendo cambiar de parecer demasiado rápido. Maldición, se le daba muy bien todo lo que hacía.

Sus caricias no eran amorosas, lo cual era obvio, no había amor de por medio. Grimmjow parecía la clase de tipo que siempre conseguía lo que quería, y en ese momento se trataba de mí. Claro que no tuvo que batallar demasiado, al momento en que lo sentí dentro de mí la noche anterior supe que estaría a su merced.

Dejé caer la cabeza a un lado y me apoyé en los codos para ver mejor lo que hacía. El placer era absoluto, me precipitaba hacia el orgasmo. De repente dejó de moverse y salió de mí. Se quitó la chaqueta, revelando su musculoso torso perfecto marcado por la cicatriz de la batalla con Ichigo. Lo tomé de la nuca y acerqué su boca a la mía con agresividad. Sus labios eran insistentes, firmes y suaves. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Me deshice de su pantalón y lo arrojé a un lado de la cama.

-Veo que estás tan ansiosa como yo –exclamó con una sonrisa de lado.

Se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas. Me enderecé en la cama y contemplé su erección. A diferencia de la primera vez, pude tomarme mi tiempo sin que entrara en mí de un solo movimiento. Acaricié la punta y lo noté estremecerse. Así que el bastardo tenía sus puntos débiles. Lo masajeé a un ritmo torturante mientras lo veía intensamente a los ojos. Los tenía entrecerrados, sin duda debido al placer. Las líneas debajo de sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando agachó la cabeza hacia mí. Parecía un depredador.

-Espero que vayas a terminar lo que empezaste.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que…?

Me tomó de la cabeza y me guió gentilmente hacia su erección. Dejó escapar un sonido grave desde el fondo de su garganta cuando mis labios rodearon la punta. Me sujetó el cabello hacia atrás y comenzó a llevar el ritmo. Al principio estaba completamente desconcertada, pero sólo tuve que dejarme llevar por las sensaciones para hacerlo bien. Entraba y salía con facilidad al ritmo de mi lengua. Aproveché para acariciar su abdomen de hierro, evitando el curioso agujero hollow que abarcaba la zona donde debería tener el ombligo. En cierto modo era perturbador, pero nada de eso me importaba en ese momento.

De repente se quedó muy quieto y salió bruscamente. Aspiré como si no hubiera aire suficiente en la habitación. Me quitó la blusa y el sostén y los arrojó al montón que se estaba formando en el piso. Subió las manos por mis costillas y después las colocó sobre mis pechos; sus pulgares jugueteaban con mis pezones hasta que lograron ponerlos erectos. Sus manos ásperas me causaban incomodidad, pero en vez de apartarlo arqueé la espalda y me apreté contra sus palmas en un intento de sentirlo más fuerte. Me dio un mordisco en el hombro y me puso totalmente de espaldas sobre la cama.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Estaba ansioso por tomarla. Su delicado cuerpo se amoldaba a mis manos como si de barro se tratase. Me coloqué sobre ella entre sus piernas y entré lentamente sin perder un segundo de su reacción. Abría la boca conforme me abría paso en su interior, tan estrecho, húmedo y perfecto como la primera vez.

Soltó un gemido cuando alcancé el tope, pero no pareció avergonzarse del sonido lascivo. Apreté los dientes y me aferré a sus caderas golpeando a un ritmo constante. Parecía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella. Me enojaba depender así de alguien, pero la sensación valía cada puto segundo de mi existencia.

Reí con sorna cuando vi que se aferraba a las sábanas de algodón con fuerza. Así que las sensaciones se agolpaban. Se notaba que no podía controlarlas, pero yo tampoco podía así que no hice ningún comentario. Aceleré el ritmo extasiado por el sonido y su calidez interior. Empecé a sudar como si estuviera en plena batalla. Su piel también brillaba bajo la lámpara artificial. Tiré de ella y la sujeté de los muslos para llevarla al tocador. Con una mano tiré mis pertenencias al suelo y la senté en la fría madera. Su piel se erizó curiosamente, no sabía que los shinigamis llegaban a tener ese tipo de reacciones.

Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, apoyándose en mis hombros y con las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Sentí que sus paredes se estremecían y reuní toda la fuerza que fui capaz para salir de ella.

Me miró con reproche y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Luces decepcionada, shinigami. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedes dejarme así –susurró.

Claro que podía, yo no seguía las órdenes de nadie. Supuse que no estaba de humor para juegos, la verdad yo tampoco lo estaba, pero no pude evitar tomar ventaja de la situación.

-¿Quieres que siga?

-Sí.

-Entonces dilo. Quiero escucharte alto y fuerte. Quiero que todo el castillo, no, quiero que todo Hueco Mundo te escuche.

-Estás loco.

Deshice el nudo de sus piernas a mi alrededor y la puse en el suelo. La mirada fiera que me lanzó no me gustó para nada, aunque debo admitir que me puso más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

-Sólo dilo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, quiero que sigas.

-¿Seguir con qué?

-No pienso formar parte de tu jueguito.

-¿Seguir con qué? –insistí.

Se acercó peligrosamente y me tomó del cuello para acercarme a su boca. Cuando estaba a sólo unos milímetros, se retiró y me dejó con las ganas. La jalé del brazo y devoré su boca con avidez, pero ella sólo permaneció estática.

 _Bien hecho, Grimmjow_. Ahora había quedado como un idiota y encima de todo tendría las bolas azules al final del día.

-Tu sentido del humor es pésimo –exclamé y la tomé en brazos hasta la cama.

Me senté y la puse a horcajadas sobre mí. Entré en ella de una estocada y no le di tiempo de ajustarse cuando ya estaba embistiendo en su interior. Gruñí contra su oreja y aceleré el ritmo. Esto era mejor que cualquier pelea, era mejor que devorar otras almas, era aún más excitante que mi resurrección. Di un par de estocadas más antes de derramar mis fluidos dentro de ella al sentir sus violentas contracciones. Cayó rendida en mis brazos, jadeando y tratando de acompasar su respiración.

Ahora venía el momento incómodo. Cuando el sexo terminaba y cada quien se iba por su lado. Yo no era uno de esos tipos que se acurrucaban, pero si pudiera comenzar otra ronda y seguir todo el día, lo haría sin dudar.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Grimmjow salió de mí y me dejó sentada en la orilla de la cama. No tenía idea de qué podía decirle, así que permanecí callada. Estaba a punto de recoger mi ropa del piso para vestirme cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió y alguien entró dando largas  
zancadas.

-Aizen-sama quiere verte en sus aposentos –exclamó Ulquiorra dirigiéndose a mí.

-Maldición –respondió Grimmjow recogiendo su pantalón-. ¿Es que no sabes tocar, maldito fenómeno?

Ulquiorra hizo caso omiso de su comentario y siguió taladrándome con la mirada. Esperaba que recorriera mi cuerpo, pero sus orbes seguían fijas en las mías. Tardé un momento en encontrar mi voz.

-Sí, eh, yo…sí, en seguida voy –recogí mi ropa con la cara roja de vergüenza. Grimmjow me observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras me vestía.

-Lárgate, ya te dijo que en seguida va –exclamó Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra permaneció inmóvil. Grimmjow se acercó a él y quedó a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. La diferencia de alturas y complexiones era aún más notoria.

-No quiero tener que repetirlo –gruñó.

Ulquiorra lo miró por una milésima de segundo sin que su expresión cambiara y finalmente se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Suspiré. No me di cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración desde que Grimmjow se había acercado a Ulquiorra. Una pelea entre ellos era lo que menos quería, sobre todo cuando yo estaba de por medio. Terminé de vestirme y salí de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra me esperaba recargado en el muro con las manos en los bolsillos. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin voltearme a ver siquiera. Lo seguí en silencio.

El sonrojo de mi cara aún estaba presente, no sabía por qué me ponía así de repente. Si para los Espadas y Arrancar el sexo era algo completamente normal, no tenía por qué sorprenderme o cohibirme porque Ulquiorra nos descubriera. Seguramente habría encontrado a Grimmjow en situaciones similares más de una vez.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al pensar que el Arrancar de cabello celeste y actitud violenta había estado con alguien más. Tuve que repetirme y convencerme de que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo éramos enemigos y él me había dejado fuera de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Aizen, el shinigami traidor que había engañado a toda la Sociedad de Almas; no había tenido reparos en cuanto a golpearme mi primera noche en el castillo; y sobre todo, le había hecho daño a Ichigo…

A pesar de todo, no pude evitar pensar en las expresiones graciosas que tenía o las cosas que decía, en lo sobreprotector que se había portado momentos atrás al encontrarme con su fracción y en que me había rescatado de Ichimaru y Nnoitra, en su cuerpo cálido o el placer que me hacía sentir.

Ulquiorra me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando abrió la puerta de una habitación y me jaló del brazo hacia dentro. Todo estaba en penumbra, forcé la vista pero fue en vano. De súbito las luces se encendieron. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío, por un momento creí que vería a Aizen sentado y observándome con esa estúpida sonrisa suya, tal vez a Tousen o Gin a su lado, pero no había nada.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿No se suponía que Aizen quería verme? –le pregunté extrañada.

-Primero debo hacerte una advertencia. Mantente alejada de Grimmjow, es peligroso.

-Tú debes mantenerte alejado de mis asuntos, también eres peligroso.

-Yo estoy aquí para vigilarte, son órdenes de Aizen-sama.

-No me interesan sus órdenes. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Vas a ir corriendo a decirle todo lo que hago?

-Mi existencia cumple el propósito de servir a Aizen-sama.

-Aizen-sama esto, Aizen-sama lo otro, estoy harta. Dile que si quiere verme puede buscarme él mismo –lo rodeé para salir de la habitación pero me detuvo del brazo.

-Es el Hougyoku.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que Aizen-sama quiere de ti.

-No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Hokyo…?

-Hougyoku.

-Sí, lo que sea. No tengo nada como eso.

-Está dentro de ti. El hombre del sombrero lo puso en tu interior cuando te vendió el gigai.

-¿Urahara? ¿Cómo sabes acerca de él? ¿Cómo sabes que le compré un gigai?

-Lo escuché de una conversación de Aizen-sama y los otros capitanes. Es por eso que no pudiste recuperar tus poderes cuando se los diste a Kurosaki Ichigo.

No era posible que este hombre supiera tanto sobre mí. Ni siquiera Aizen. Sabía que no era quien decía ser, pero esto iba mucho más allá. No podía saber tanto. Y aún si los supiera, ¿cómo sabía que Urahara había puesto algo en mi interior?

-Esto es patético, no escucharé una palabra más.

Ulquiorra me soltó y me fulminó con la mirada, algo que no había visto desde mi llegada al castillo.

-Lo importante no es el Hougyoku, es el proceso de extracción.

-¿Estás diciendo que Aizen quiere extraer esa cosa de mí? ¿Como una operación?

-Es más complicado que eso, pero sí.

-¿Y cuál es su propósito? ¿Para qué lo necesita? ¿Por qué dices que es peligroso?

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Ulquiorra y la shinigami se alejaron por el pasillo. No pude sentir más su reiatsu. No tenía idea del motivo por el cual Aizen querría verla, sólo sabía que no debía entrometerme por más que la duda de los planes que tenía para ella me carcomía por dentro.

Me acosté en la cama con la mirada hacia el techo. Todavía estaba cálida y olía a la shinigami. Era asombroso estar dentro de ella y escuchar sus gemidos. Si no volvía a verla pronto me volvería loco, pero debía cuidar que nadie se le acercara. Era _mi presa._

Mantener a raya a mi fracción no sería problema, pero ¿cómo se suponía que detuviera a Nnoitra? Su rango era mayor que el mío, por mucho que me costara admitirlo. Y de Ichimaru ni siquiera lo había considerado. Era la mano derecha de Aizen, y aunque a simple vista parecía un tipo débil y bromista, sabía que en el fondo no era así; después de todo era un excapitán de la Sociedad de Almas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido. Tal vez era la shinigami. Me enderecé en la cama apoyándome sobre mis codos y me congelé.

Era Aizen.

-Grimmjow, espero no interrumpir tu sueño –exclamó con voz calmada.

En cuanto dio un paso dentro de la habitación todo el ambiente se puso mil veces más denso. Parecía como si las molduras del castillo crujieran por tanto poder y que en cualquier momento los muros de mi habitación se derrumbarían o explotarían estruendosamente. A su lado estaba Ichimaru, con esa permanente y escalofriante sonrisa suya.

-No estaba dormido –logré decir.

Su aura me oprimía el pecho. Aizen paseó la mirada por la habitación y se detuvo en mi chaqueta tirada en el piso, en la cama desordenada y por último en las cosas esparcidas alrededor del tocador.

-¿Tuviste otro de tus ataques de ira?

Estaba jugando al listo. Sabía que no era el caso.

-No –respondí secamente.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que lo que Gin me dijo es cierto.

Gin abrió los ojos un milímetro apenas y ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Has estado viendo a Rukia Kuchiki.

Mi silencio pareció corroborarlo.

-Detesto tener que repetir las cosas. La primera noche te pedí que te mantuvieras alejado de ella. No sólo desobedeciste mis órdenes, sino que desafiaste a Ulquiorra y destrozaste una pared del castillo con un cero, lo que sabes bien que está prohibido. ¿Es acaso una fase de rebeldía? ¿No tienes suficiente a tu disposición? Le pedí personalmente a Harribel que satisficiera tus deseos, pero me decepcionó tu reacción.

Conforme hablaba el ambiente se volvía más y más denso. Estaba enojado, podía sentirlo.

-Harribel no es mi tipo.

-Es curioso, yo diría que es el tipo de todos –empezó a caminar por mi habitación-. Como sea, una reprimenda no es suficiente, no quiero que los demás piensen que tengo favoritismos contigo, porque no es así. Me temo que tendré que emplear medidas más…drásticas.

Ichimaru desenvainó su wakizashi y la punta quedó a sólo un centímetro de mi garganta.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió Aizen-. Tu curiosidad hacia la shinigami está bien fundamentada. Talvez si descubres su verdadero propósito aquí, tus ganas irrefrenables de acercarte a ella disminuyan un poco. Esta noche llevaré a cabo los planes que tengo para Rukia, quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Creí que estarías interesado en mis planes así como lo estás en ella.

-La verdad es que no –respondí.

-Vaya sorpresa. Bueno, puedes ayudarme esta noche o Gin puede matarte aquí mismo. De todas formas ya cumpliste con tu misión, no creo que puedas ser de más utilidad que la que yo te otorgo. Ayúdame esta noche y te perdonaré el castigo que tenía pensado para ti.

Una gota de sangre resbaló por mi cuello desde donde Gin presionó con más fuerza su zanpakutou. Me estaba jugando la vida. No tenía otra opción.

-De acuerdo –exclamé molesto.

-Bien, sabía que accederías. Ven a mi laboratorio al anochecer.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Ulquiorra no alcanzó a responder ninguna de mis preguntas porque en ese momento entraron Aizen, Gin y Tousen. La presión cambió de súbito, caí sobre mis rodillas con las manos en el piso, jadeando por aire.

-Rukia, lo lamento. Debo recordar que estás en el castillo. Gin y Tousen ya se acostumbraron a mi reiatsu, incluso mis Espadas soportan una presión de este nivel. Un shinigami de rango inferior como el tuyo tardaría siglos en acostumbrarse.

Aizen siguió caminando y la presión se esfumó. Me senté en el piso, observándolos de reojo, empapada de sudor. De pronto aparecieron sillas y una mesa en la habitación. Aizen y los demás se sentaron alrededor. Ulquiorra me levantó del brazo, me sentó frente a Aizen y se quedó de pie a mi lado.

-Veo que estás usando la ropa que te proporcioné –comenzó Aizen.

-Tus soldados se llevaron mi uniforme –respondí.

-Estaba hecho jirones de todos modos. ¿Cómo te has sentido en el castillo? ¿Te llevas bien con mis Espadas?

-No he tenido el placer de conocerlos a todos.

-Es cierto, pasas más tiempo con Grimmjow de lo que me gustaría.

No respondí.

-De cualquier forma, debes estar preguntándote el motivo por el que te trajimos aquí.

Miré de reojo a Ulquiorra. No sabía qué consecuencias traería si decía que me había dicho todo, así que fingí no saber nada.

-Sí.

-De hecho es algo muy sencillo. Voy a extraer algo de tu interior y luego podrás regresar a casa cuando tus amigos lleguen.

-¿Extraer algo?

-No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿Estás diciendo que me vas a dejar ir cuando termine? Podrías haberlo hecho en el mundo humano para evitarnos todo esto.

Aizen sonrió. Estaba ocultando algo. Pensándolo bien, si se trataba de extraer algo, no había razón para traerme aquí. A menos que…se tratara de una distracción. Ichigo y los demás vendrían a rescatarme. ¿Alguno de los capitanes lo haría también? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿no sería una trampa para emboscarlos aquí y atacar la Sociedad de Almas cuando estuviera desprotegida? Eran muchas las cuestiones y no tenía tiempo ni fundamentos para responderlas.

-Puedes retirarte, Rukia. Te veré más noche –sentenció Aizen.

Ulquiorra me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la habitación. La puerta se desvaneció detrás de nosotros.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima semana! Dejen sus reviews :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Treinta años más tarde…hola de nuevo. Qué desmadre, me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba escribir el capítulo, de repente se me fue el hilo de la historia y no avancé nada. Pero la inspiración volvió al actualizar mis otros fics jaja. Espero que les guste. Saludos y gracias por su paciencia (:**

 **MI PRESA**

 **Capítulo 5: Hougyoku.**

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Ya había anochecido en el cielo artificial de Las Noches. Seguía vagando por mi habitación tratando de decidirme si era prudente seguir las órdenes directas de Aizen o no. ¿Qué pasaría si decidía no aparecer? Algo me decía que Aizen iba muy en serio con sus amenazas, y si no lo hiciera él, Ichimaru de seguro se encargaría de mí.

Finalmente salí dando un portazo y me encaminé hacia el laboratorio. La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegué. Escuché pasos por el corredor y me asomé antes de tocar la puerta. Era Ulquiorra y traía escoltando a la shinigami. Se había puesto una sencilla bata blanca e iba descalza, supuse que por órdenes de Aizen. Ulquiorra me ignoró por completo y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la shinigami. Qué caballero.

Apenas iba a entrar cuando me interceptó.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó en voz baja, calmada.

-¿Qué crees tú que haces? Aizen me mandó llamar –gruñí en respuesta. El flacucho se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación.

Imbécil.

Había una plancha de metal en medio del laboratorio y una mesa al lado. Las máquinas, frascos, muestras y otras cosas que no conocía estaban apostados alrededor. Junto a la cama estaba Aizen, y detrás de él estaban los otros capitanes.

-Rukia, ven aquí –la llamó Aizen.

La shinigami caminó lentamente hacia él, tomándose su tiempo. Estaba temblando, pude notarlo en su forma de caminar. Ulquiorra retrocedió hasta donde yo estaba y se paró al lado de mí.

No sabía muy bien qué papel iba a desempeñar yo ahí, pero viendo el ambiente me dio curiosidad por saber al fin para qué la quería.

Ichimaru hizo que se sentara en la silla y la ató con correas de pies y manos. La lámpara le daba de lleno en la cara a la shinigami y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. El resto del laboratorio estaba iluminado tenuemente. Aizen se acercó a la pared detrás de él donde había una caja fuerte, introdujo la contraseña y extrajo un pequeño tubo color morado.

-Todo listo –informó cuando estuvo de vuelta-. Lamento decirte que no sé muy bien cómo funciona este artefacto.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté.

Aizen pareció reparar en mí por primera vez.

-Ah, Grimmjow. Me alegra que muestres genuino interés en el procedimiento. Esto es una llave especial creada por el antiguo capitán del doceavo escuadrón: Urahara Kisuke.

-¿Una llave?

La shinigami consternada hacía presión con sus correas, como si quisiera zafarse pero al mismo tiempo deseando que todo aquello terminara pronto.

-Lo que voy a extraer de tu cuerpo es un objeto creado por Urahara, el cual es al mismo tiempo la clave de mi éxito en la Sociedad de Almas y en el Palacio del Rey Espiritual.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, la verdad poco me importaba, sólo quería saber qué iba a hacer con la shinigami. Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que continuara.

-Sin embargo esos son detalles posteriores. Concentrémonos en el procedimiento.

Presionó un botón que tenía el objeto y de repente se formó una especie de remolino de aire, pese a que no había corrientes dentro del castillo. Del piso salieron troncos que llegaban hasta el techo. Aizen y Rukia quedaron dentro, pero era posible ver todo lo que hacían, parecía una jaula de madera, como un sello. La mano de Aizen se cubrió por completo de una sustancia verdosa que se endureció. Había runas grabadas, supuse que era algún hechizo especial de shinigamis.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

El aire se revolvió a nuestro alrededor luego de que Aizen presionara el botón. Una enorme jaula de madera nos envolvió y su mano se cubrió de un guante especial con un hechizo escrito. Quise leerlo pero no me fue posible. Aizen se acercó a mí y me hizo recostarme por completo.

-Te mentiría si te digo que esto no va a doler, porque no lo sé. Confío en que Urahara haya pensado en todo –dijo Aizen con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Introdujo su mano en mi pecho abriendo todo a su paso. Un agujero negro se extendía alrededor de su mano. Extrañamente no hubo dolor, pero no podía respirar ni moverme. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado mientras Aizen buscaba el objeto en mi interior. No sabía cómo lucía, a fin de cuentas hasta ese día no sabía que existía.

Su mano salió victoriosa con una piedra de cristal un poco más pequeña que una pelota de tenis. El aura que emanaba era mil veces más intenso que el de Aizen o el del capitán comandante Yamamoto.

¿De verdad eso había salido de mí?

El agujero se cerró lentamente y poco a poco fui recuperando la movilidad. Aizen parecía sorprendido.

-Es impresionante. Una técnica de extracción que no daña el recipiente. Eres un maldito genio –hablaba consigo mismo.

-¿Eso fue todo? –exclamó Ichimaru.

-Sí, el proceso terminó.

No había acabado de decir la frase cuando la jaula de madera se consumió en una voluta de humo. No quedaron rastros, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Rukia-chan?

-Sácame de aquí –le ordené a Ichimaru.

Volteó a ver a Aizen y éste asintió en silencio.

Gin me quitó las correas y me apresuré a bajar de la plancha. Mis piernas se tambalearon y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Grimmjow estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró.

Tal vez fuera la sensación, mis sentimientos confusos o todo aquello que estaba pasando que no tenía sentido para mí, pero me agarré de su brazo hasta que mis piernas reaccionaron. No me di cuenta que el resto de los presentes nos observaba hasta que Aizen le ordenó que me soltara.

-No puede sostenerse –replicó Grimmjow, pero obedeció.

-Estoy seguro que Rukia agradece tu preocupación. Ulquiorra la llevará a sus aposentos y cuidará de ella hasta que esté completamente recuperada.

Ulquiorra se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo para llevarme de vuelta, pero me zafé a tiempo, estaba llena de preguntas y quería conseguir las respuestas a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué significa esto, Aizen? ¿Qué es ese objeto que sacaste de mi cuerpo y por qué es tan importante? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Aizen se molestó al escuchar mis quejas y acribillarlo de preguntas, su presión aumentó y caí sobre mis rodillas.

-Ulquiorra te llevará a tus aposentos. Hablaremos en la mañana –sentenció.

Punto final, no pude replicar nada y simplemente me dejé arrastrar por los pasillos hasta mi cama. Ulquiorra revisó mis articulaciones y mis pupilas. Le quité la mano de un golpe.

-No me toques. Déjame sola.

-Tengo órdenes de vigilarte para reportar algún cambio.

-Bien, puedes vigilarme desde el otro lado de la habitación –respondí.

Ulquiorra se acercó a la puerta y se quedó de pie observándome en posición casi militar. Suspiré frustrada y me metí debajo de las cobijas deseando que Grimmjow me visitara nuevamente y lo hiciera pedazos con un cero.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Al igual que la shinigami estaba lleno de preguntas. Y Aizen esperó pacientemente a que formulara alguna de ellas.

-¿Qué era todo eso de la…Sociedad espiritual del Rey o…?

-La Sociedad de Almas y el Palacio del Rey Espiritual.

-Lo que sea.

-No te preocupes por eso. Llegado el momento todos lo sabrán.

 _Manera elegante de decir "métete en tus putos asuntos"._

-El proceso con la shinigami terminó. Técnicamente ya no te es útil. ¿Cuál es mi papel en todo esto? Creí que haría algo respecto al procedimiento.

-¿En un experimento tan delicado como el que acabo de hacer? No, Grimmjow. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu papel es mucho más importante. Serás el primer sujeto de prueba con el Hougyoku.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?

No era broma. Aizen sonrió.

-Es difícil para todos ustedes concebir el verdadero poder de este objeto. Lo explicaré en términos sencillos: es el poder de un Dios.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Piensa un poco. ¿Qué es más poderoso que un Arrancar?

-Un Vasto Lorde –respondí en automático.

-Y ¿qué es más poderoso que eso?

-Su resurrección.

-Ahí lo tienes. La resurrección de un Vasto Lorde, para ser más precisos, de ustedes, mis diez Espadas, es su arma más poderosa.

-Yo ya tengo una resurrección –exclamé.

Aizen caminó hacia la puerta y se giró para verme por encima del hombro.

-¿Quién dijo qué hay un límite?

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Sería cerca de medianoche cuando escuché que Ulquiorra salió de la habitación. Como era de esperarse había permanecido lejos de mí pero sin dejar de observarme. El procedimiento que había hecho Aizen en mi cuerpo todavía me daba escalofríos. Había tanto que estaba ocultando, incluso a sus propios aliados.

Mi cuerpo empezó a entumirse, sería un efecto colateral o tal vez el cansancio acumulado. Sentía los párpados tan pesados como pilares de roca. Me dejé llevar y la oscuridad me recibió como a una vieja amiga.

.

.

 _ **GRIMMJOW'S POV**_

Ya casi era de día cuando me dirigí a la habitación de la shinigami, recordando mi conversación con Aizen.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿Quién dijo qué hay un límite?_

 _Aizen salió del laboratorio y lo seguí. Los otros dos capitanes se esfumaron y quedamos solos._

 _-¿A qué te refieres con que no hay un límite?_

 _Caminamos lado al lado, como si fuéramos los grandes amigos conversando del chisme de la semana._

 _-El poder del Hougyoku es capaz de llevar a los extremos tus habilidades como Arrancar. Así como lo hizo con Orihime Inoue y con Sado Yasutora, imagina lo qué hará con uno de tu especie._

 _-¿Estás hablando de una segunda resurrección?_

 _-Claro que los resultados pueden ser variantes. No tengo idea de en qué medida y qué tanto aumentaría tu poder. Sería cuestión del destino._

 _-¿Alguien como tú cree en el destino? –me burlé._

 _-Más de lo que te imaginas._

 _-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la trampa?_

 _Todo sonaba sospechosamente perfecto. Adquirir un poder superior al que ya tenía era demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

 _-No hay trampa, Grimmjow. Únicamente un trato._

 _-¿Qué trato?_

 _-Tienes razón en que el cuerpo de Rukia Kuchiki ya no me es de utilidad después de haber extraído el Hougyoku, pero su presencia aquí es vital para el desarrollo de los acontecimientos._

 _-¿Hablas de Kurosaki?_

 _-Es por eso que no puedo dejarla volver todavía. Es la distracción perfecta, cuando él llegue yo ya estaré lejos llevando a cabo mis planes._

 _-Kurosaki quiere pelear contigo, ¿cuál es el punto en que venga aquí si no estarás?_

 _-En eso te equivocas. Ichigo quiere rescatar a Rukia. Es el resto del Gotei 13 el que quiere pelear conmigo._

 _-Ya no estoy interesado en pelear con él –exclamé._

 _-Es una lástima. Mis fuentes me informan que se ha vuelto más poderoso que la última vez que lo viste. Además, no creas que podrás evitar una pelea si tienes en tu poder a Rukia Kuchiki._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que vamos a pelear por la shinigami?_

 _-Entiendes rápido, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Imagina qué fácil sería derrotarlo si tuvieras una segunda resurrección._

 _Lo medité un momento. No creía que necesitara un poder superior para hacerlo papilla, pero si se había vuelto más fuerte no estaba de más tener un as bajo la manga._

 _-¿Cuál es el trato?_

 _-Los sentimientos de Rukia pueden cambiar para ese entonces, pero necesito que su corazón siga siendo fiel a Kurosaki y al resto de los shinigamis. Yo te doy una segunda resurrección si te mantienes alejado de ella hasta que llegue el cuerpo de rescate y peleas con Ichigo para distraerlo._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Era demasiado bueno lo que me prometía. Había dicho que el proceso nunca se había hecho, por lo que todo me parecía más bien utópico. Seguramente después me arrepentiría de mi decisión, pero pensándolo bien lograr una segunda resurrección no podía ser posible. La shinigami era mi jugada segura y mi premio de consolación, aunque "prioridad" era una palabra más certera. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con Rukia, o dentro de ella, para ser más precisos. La pelea con Kurosaki era un bonus, pero todavía estaba por verse.

Entré a su habitación y la vi acostada en la cama. Las sábanas blancas estaban perfectamente acomodadas sobre ella, como si no se hubiera movido ni un ápice. Me senté a su lado y abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana superior. Podría jurar que la vi sonreír antes de que el pánico deformara su gesto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Me desconcertaron sus preguntas. No estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la había tocado desde la última vez.

-¿De qué carajo hablas?

-No puedo moverme.

-¿Estás segura?

-Estoy segura, idiota, ¿qué me han hecho?

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Supongo que es un efecto colateral.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? Haz algo.

Sonreí con malicia, claro que haría algo al respecto. Le quité las sábanas de encima y dejé al descubierto su cuerpo. Todavía estaba usando la bata blanca del día anterior.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Bromeas? Si espero un poco más me volveré loco. No voy a tener sexo contigo, sería como follar un cadáver, pero esto te gustará.

Le desabroché la bata y se la quité. Era asombroso que no se moviera para nada, parecía un muñeco de plastilina que podía amoldar a mi gusto. Sus extremidades estaban flácidas, la situación era casi cómica, su expresión no.

-Basta de juegos, vuelve a ponerme la bata –exigió.

Pero yo apenas estaba comenzando. Pasé un dedo desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Sentiste eso?

-Claro que lo sentí, no estoy muerta.

-Eso es bueno, shinigami, eso es perfecto.

Era como si sus articulaciones estuvieran dañadas, pero todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas seguían funcionando a la perfección.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Rukia.

-Tu nombre es difícil de recordar, te diré shinigami.

Sólo la estaba molestando. La verdad es que me moría por decir su nombre en voz alta, pero quería esperar hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

Su piel se erizó y sus pezones se endurecieron cuando los toqué casi sin querer. Acaricié sus muslos con un dedo, tan lentamente que apenas si podía sentirlo. El roce era lo erótico. Subí sus piernas a mis hombros y me incliné sobre su estómago, eran bastante ligeras para tratarse de peso muerto, o tal vez mi excitación me tenía ocupado en otros asuntos más importantes. Recorrí mi lengua por su ombligo y sobre los huesos de su cadera. La sentí estremecerse, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en mi toque, pero quería ver sus ojos y su expresión cuando la estuviera devorando.

-Mírame –pedí, o más bien exigí.

La lujuria brillaba en sus orbes purpúreos, tenía la boca entreabierta y exhalaba lentamente. Quería besarla y penetrarla, pero no era el momento. Antes que nada la haría gemir de placer, después de todo estaba a mi merced. Al carajo con Aizen, con los capitanes y con Kurosaki. Al carajo también con Hueco Mundo, la Sociedad de Almas y todo aquello ajeno a ese momento.

El primer roce de mi nariz con su piel envió toda la sangre a mi entrepierna. El olor y la textura eran excitantes. Me concentré en ese punto intermedio en medio de su sexo y la imaginé arqueando su cuerpo contra mí por la sensación, ansiando un contacto más profundo. Estaba tan húmeda que parecía que iba a empezar a chorrear en cualquier momento. Pasé la lengua por su abertura a un ritmo tortuoso y la shinigami gimió en respuesta.

.

.

 _ **RUKIA'S POV**_

Mi parálisis temporal no me impedía ser plenamente consciente de cada roce que recorría mi cuerpo. Cuando Grimmjow me tocó en ese punto tan sensible quise gritar de placer. Su máscara tocaba la parte interna de mis muslos, haciéndome cosquillas. Estableció un ritmo lento, extremadamente lento. Si hubiera podido mover mis manos las habría enterrado en su cabello en un deseo de liberar mi excitación. Estaba completamente a su merced, no podía intervenir ni hacer ningún movimiento, lo que extrañamente no me intimidó sino todo lo contrario.

Subió sus manos y apresó mis pechos suavemente, dedicándose a endurecer mis pezones y acariciar mi estómago, mi cintura, mi cuello. Enviando descargas a mi espalda baja. Su firme agarre alrededor de mis piernas contrastaba con la delicadeza del sexo oral. Bastante impropio de Grimmjow, considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo era un animal respecto a esos temas. Le gustaba la rudeza, los movimientos bruscos, casi bestiales.

En momentos como aquel, en el que yo no podía hacer nada para alcanzar mi propia liberación, le entretenía burlarse de mí, seguro de que en algún momento le pediría más. Mi orgullo me traicionaría en cualquier momento y tal vez me arrepentiría de hacerlo.

Masajeó mi centro con el dedo pulgar y me mordí los labios fuertemente, mi interior sufría espasmos, deseando encontrar una forma de acoger todo el placer y lidiar con él. Recargué la cabeza para atrás, la visión de sus ojos azules mirándome tan fijamente era demasiado para mí, y esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante que había llegado a apreciar después de algunos días a su lado.

Grimmjow acarició mis bordes con el dedo índice, sin perder pisada de mi reacción. Podía sentirlo esparciendo y lamiendo mi humedad por toda mi entrada. Introdujo el dedo lentamente, sintiendo cada pliegue y moviéndolo en círculos. Siempre lento. Quería mover mis caderas a su encuentro para sentirlo más a fondo, pero se limitó a sonreír, esperando escuchar esas palabras que mi boca no quería pronunciar.

Mentalmente podía decirlas.

 _Por favor, por favor, hazlo rápido, hazlo rápido._

-¿Qué sucede, shinigami? Si te muerdes los labios más fuerte te van a sangrar.

-C-Cállate…

-¿Tienes algo qué decir?

Introdujo un segundo dedo y sentí mi cuerpo arder. Aceleró el ritmo y luego regresó a la misma velocidad, tentándome, haciéndome enojar. _Al carajo con todo_ , pensé.

-Por favor…

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo rápido.

-Me decepcionas, pensé que durarías más tiempo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna aceleró sus embestidas, haciendo que mi mente se llenara de una niebla densa que me acercaba cada vez más y más al abismo.

-Soy el único que puede hacerte sentir así.

-Sí.

-Soy el único que tiene permitido tocarte.

-Sí.

-Ni Aizen, ni Ulquiorra, ni Nnoitra, ni Ichimaru.

-Sí, sí, todo lo que digas.

Grimmjow se acercó a mis labios, podía sentir su peso sobre mí, pero en ningún momento abandonó su tarea.

-Ni siquiera Kurosaki –exclamó.

.

.

 ** _GRIMMJOW'S POV_**

Quería dejarle bien claro que su cuerpo me pertenecía. No le estaba pidiendo su opinión, sólo debía acceder a mis deseos. Su semblante cambió cuando mencioné a Kurosaki, pero ya lo esperaba.

Había encontrado la clave para hacer que se olvidara poco a poco de él. No necesitaba venenos ni algo tan tonto como los sentimientos. Le haría entender de una forma u otra por medio del placer. Cuando se retorciera bajo mi cuerpo, sabría que es por mí y no por Kurosaki, cuando gimiera sería mi nombre y no el de Kurosaki, cuando me viera a los ojos sabría que la fuente de su excitación era yo, y no Kurosaki.

Cuando sentí que su interior se contraía alrededor de mis dedos aceleré el ritmo para que se corriera. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Podía escuchar sus latidos acelerados y la respiración entrecortada, tratando de acompasarla a un ritmo normal. La imagen era exquisita, una mujer excitante completamente a mi merced recuperándose de un orgasmo. Un orgasmo que yo le había dado y le seguiría dando hasta que me placiera. Con eso había terminado de reclamarla. Rukia Kuchiki era propiedad de Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. Y al carajo con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ahora lo entendía. Nuestra pelea era inevitable. Qué importaba si era por Aizen o por la Sociedad de Almas. Cuando Kurosaki se enterara de lo que había sucedido en Las Noches estallaría en cólera y vendría directo hacia mí. No necesitaba una segunda resurrección, tenía todo lo que quería justo enfrente de mí. Y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por conservarlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Dejen su review, nos leemos pronto (:**


End file.
